Como conseguir un marido
by sailordestinity
Summary: Serena  y Darien  estaban hartos de que sus madres se entrometieron en sus vidas, por lo que decidieron disfrazarse con identidades falsas para hacerlas desistir de sus propósitos matrimoniales. Ella sería una bailarina de strip-tease y él un motociclist.
1. Chapter 1

Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba estaban hartos de que sus madres se entrometieron en sus vidas, por lo que decidieron disfrazarse con identidades falsas para hacerlas desistir de sus

propósitos matrimoniales. Ella sería una bailarina de strip-tease y él un agresivo motociclista. Pero cuando Roxy y Toro, antes Serena y Darien, empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos del

que habían pensado... ¡algo estaba pasando! ¿Podría ser amor? ¡Sólo tenía que atraparlo y no dejarlo escapar!

Esta es una Adaptación de : Como conseguir un marido de Holly Jacobs

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

-Esa mujer... –dijo Ikuko Tsukino. Hubo cierto deje en la voz de su madre que no le dejó ninguna duda a Serena Tsukino de quién era «esa mujer». El martes era día de pinacle, así

que «esa mujer» tenía que ser Luna Moon. Ni siquiera aquel día precioso de marzo, y los días preciosos de marzo eran raros y codiciados en Erie, Pensilvania, pudo contra la nube

negra que «esa mujer» había levantado sobre Ikuko Tsukino.

-Mamá, ¿por qué vas todas las semanas a jugar a las cartas si siempre vuelves enfadada? -le preguntó su hija.

-Yo nunca estoy enfadada. «Enfadada» no es la palabra adecuada -aseguró Ikuko deteniéndose un instante para buscar en su cerebro un término más apropiado.

- Yo diría molesta. Luna me «molesta» más allá del límite de lo que un ser humano puede tolerar. ¿Puedes creer que dice que su hija... ? -comenzó a decir antes de detenerse

bruscamente.

-¿Mina?-preguntó Shannon-. ¿Qué dice de su hija? Serena no conocía personalmente a Mina Moon, pero sabía quién era de oídas por su madre y porque Michiru, la hermana de

Serena, se había casado con el ex prometido de Mina, Haruka Tenoh. Pero era la relación de sus madres lo que la hacía sentirse más unida a la desconocida Mina. Porque Luna Moon

parecía tandecidida a controlar las vidas de sus hijos como lo estaba la propia madre de Serena.

Ikuko Tsukino había decidido tiempo atrás que Serena era un caso perdido y se había concentrado en poner orden en la vida de Michiru. Pero desde que su hermana se había

trasladado a Texas con su recién estrenado marido, Serena había percibido que su madrerondaba por su casa más a menudo y se dejaba caer sin previo aviso, tal y como había

hecho aquella tarde. Y en honor a la verdad, toda aquella atención le ponía un poco nerviosa.Más que un poco: muy 'nerviosa.

-Luna dice que Mina puede encontrar un hombre antes que tú -le soltó su madre de sopetón -, cuando todo el mundo sabe que tú eres mucho másguapa que Mina Moon. No entiendo

por qué lo dice, si los hombres están aporreando a tu puerta, suplicándote que te cases con ellos, ¿no es verdad?

-No exactamente.- ¿Aporreandosu puerta? Qué demonios, Serena apenas podía recordar lo que se sentía cuando se limitaban a llamar suavemente. Hacía meses que no tenía una

cita. Había estado demasiadoocupada con los preparativos de la boda de Michiru y después consolando a sus padres tras la fuga de la novia que no había tenido tiempo ni ganas para salir con nadie.

-Y teniendoen cuenta que no estoy buscando un hombre, madre, creo que tengo que reconocer que la señora Moon tiene razón. Seguramente, Mina llegará antes que yo al altar.

Así era. Losúltimos meses sin salir con nadie habían terminado por convencer a Serena. Sin pareja al lado era capaz de hacer exactamente lo que le apetecía, cuando le apetecía y sin

tener querendirle cuentas a nadie. Durante todo ese tiempo no había tenido que ver ninguna película de violencia cargada de testosterona, sino que había podido disfrutar de

comedias románticas a cuyos protagonistas masculinos no les importaba que llevara semanas sin depilarse las piernas. Sí, llevar una existencia libre de hombres tenía sus ventajas.

-¿No serás...? -preguntó su madre bajando el tono de voz como si el apartamento estuviera infestado de micrófonos ocultos-. ¿No serás una de esas mujeres a las que no les gustan

los hombres?

-Me gustan lo indispensable, mamá. Lo indispensable. Ésa es la clave. A partir de ahora, cuando salga con alguien no buscaré una relación estable. He decidido que sólo

quiero estar con un hombre el tiempo que dure la potencia inicial.

-¿La potencia inicial? -Ya sabes, la edad de oro de una relación, cuando el hombre hace todo lo que tú le pides, te escucha como si tus palabras fueran un tesoro e incluso va a ver

contigo comedias románticas o de compras. Una vez superada esa etapa, terminaré con él.

-Serena Bonnie Tsukino, retira lo que acabas de decir.

-Madre, odio que me llames así -aseguró ella reprimiendo un escalofrío.

-Ya hemos discutido muchas veces sobre esto. Bonnie es un nombre precioso. Así se llamaba mi madre y era una mujer maravillosa. Tienes suerte de llamarte como ella.

-Tienes razón. Bonnie es precioso, y Serena también. Pero hay ciertos nombres que no casan bien juntos. Bonnie y Serena no pegan, como tampoco pegan Ichabold y Archibald.

-¿Por qué tienes que ponerte tan difícil? Michiru Kate nunca se queja cuando la llamo Michiru Kate.- Aquél era el denominador común de su relación con su madre. Serena se puso

«difícil» cuando decidió jugar al fútbol en lugar de unirse al club de ciencias. También se puso«difícil» cuando descubrió su pasión por el arte en lugar de inclinarse por algo más

académico. Michiru Kate era la hija buena, la que cumplía con los sueños que sus padres tenían para ella. ¿Y Serena? Bueno, Serena era la variable en la ecuación que era la vida de

su madre.

-Ya, pero Michiru Kate ya no se llama Michiru Kate, ¿verdad que no?- Cuando su hermana salió huyendo de su propia boda, su vida cambió completamente. Nueva vida, nueva ciudad,

nuevo trabajo y nuevo nombre. Una parte de Serena envidiaba todos aquellos cambios. -Ahora se llama Michiru Tenoh –continuó Serena -.Y creo que es más feliz de esa manera.

-Eres la chica más difícil y cascarrabias que he conocido en mi vida -dijo su madre sacudiendo la cabeza por toda respuesta.

-He tenido una buena maestra –respondió Serena inclinándose sobre ella para besarla en la mejilla. Nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con ella, la verdad, pero la quería. Y

aunque Serena la sacaba de sus casillas con mucha frecuencia, no tenía ninguna duda de que Ikuko también la quería a ella, aunque no lo demostrara excesivamente.

-Mira, pruébate esto -dijo su madre pasándole una bolsa enorme.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Serena mirando aquel bulto.

- Es el vestido de novia de Michiru Kate. Le pedí que me lo enviara. Nos gastamos una pequeña fortuna en él, ¿sabes? Y quiero verlo lucir a lo largo de todo el pasillo camino al altar.

Está un poco arañado, pero no se trata de nada que no podamos arreglar. Veamos si te queda bien.

-¿Si me queda bien? -repitió Serena mirando con asombro a su madre, sin saber muy bien qué pretendía.- ¿Quémás te da cómo me quede?

-Porque, si no, tendremos que pensar en que lleves otra cosa -aseguró Ikuko colocándole la mano en el hombro para guiarla hacia el dormitorio-. Vamos, pruébatelo.

-¿En que lleve otra cosa cuando? -inquirió Serena girándose sobre sus talones para mirar de frente a su madre. Tal vez la discusión de Ikuko con Luna había terminado

de volverla completamente loca. Tal vez había respirado demasiado éter en el laboratorio en el que trabajaba.

-En tu boda -respondió Ikuko.

-¿Qué boda? -preguntó Serena, que comenzaba a perder los nervios.

-La boda que estoy planeando. Ya te he contado lo que dijo Luna de su hija Mina. No puedo permitir que esa mujer me venza, y eso significa que su hija no puede ir al altar antes

que tú. Creo que estaría bien celebrarla cuando acabe el colegio. El veinticinco de junio. ¿Qué te parece esa fecha? Así tendrás más tiempo para estar de luna de miel antes de que

tengas que volver a las clases el próximo otoño. Aunque claro, yo tengo menos tiempo para organizar todo lo que he planeado. Me quedan menos de cuatro meses.

-Madre, lamento estar un poco lenta, pero ¿con quién se supone que me voy a casar?- Serena se había sentido muchas veces como la menos lista de la familia. Sus padres y Michiru

se habían graduado con matrículas de honor y vivían por y para la universidad. Bueno, en realidad, desde que se había casado con Haruka, Michiru vivía para el pub irlandés de los

Tenoh, pero ésa era otra cuestión. Seguía teniendo un doctorado, y Serena era sólo la profesora de arte en un instituto. Serena se dio cuenta de que su madre

estaba hablando otra vez. De una boda ¿De su boda? ¿Con quién pensaba Ikuko que iba a casarse?

- ...Nicholas.

-Madre, no estarás sugiriendo que me case con Nicholas, ¿verdad? -preguntó tratando de concentrarse en la conversación-. Porque te recuerdo que tú misma estuviste en su boda

con Rei.

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? En la boda de Michiru Kate esa organizadora de eventos no se inmutó cuando le comenté que la tarta nupcial me parecía demasiado pequeña, pero cuando

fue su propia boda.. eso sí que era una tarta enorme.

-Pero dime, ¿qué tiene que ver Nicholas con todo esto? -insistió Serena, que estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Llamé a Nicholas para ver si conocía a algún hombre simpático con el que pudieras casarte.

Darien Chiba se sentó en el bar Crown. Sólo estaba bebiendo un refresco de cola aunque era viernes y al día siguiente libraba. Pero sólo había pasado por allí para enseñarle a

Andrew en qué se había gastado el dinero de la devolución de su declaración de la renta. Y había ido... en su Harley nueva. Sí: era un tipo duro, conducía una Harley, era

farmacéutico... Era un tipo duro farmacéutico que conducía una Harley y que acababa de sacarse el carné de moto, aunque lo cierto era que no se merecía el aprobado, porque la

moto se le había calado tres veces en su camino hacia el bar de Andrew. Era difícil sentirse un tipo duro cuando se estaba en medio de la circulación, con una chaqueta de cuero

nueva. ..y tratando de arrancar la moto. Y todavía resultaba más duro si además la gripabas y tenías que empujarla hasta el arcén y esperar diez minutos a que se evaporara la

gasolina del carburador antes de volver a intentar arrancarla. Darien le dio un sorbo a su refresco de cola y se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría para llevar la moto hasta su casa sin

que se repitiera el incidente. Había planeado ir en moto al entrenamiento semanal de su equipo de jockey para despertar entre sus compañeros exclamaciones de admiración, pero

tal vez debería reconsiderar la idea; al menos hasta que aprendiera el arte de que no se le calara.

Darien captó algo de movimiento a través del rabillo del ojo y giró la vista. Una mujer preciosa había tomado asiento a su lado. Una mujer de quitar el hipo. Era alta, con cabello rubio

y cortado con estilo, pero en absoluto artificial. Era el tipo de mujer que hacía notar su presencia. El tipo de mujer por el que Darien olvidaría sus problemas con la Harley.

-Hola, Andrew, ¿me pones lo de siempre? -preguntó con un tono de voz ronco que hizo que todos lo hombres que estaban cerca, y aún no se habían percatado de su presencia, se

girarán para mirarla.

-Claro, querida Serena -contestó Andrew al modo de hablar irlandés.

-Vamos, Andrew, no trates de engañar a la dama -se burló Darien de su amigo-. Todos sabemos que te criaste puerta con puerta conmigo en Glenwood Hills, y no en

las verdes colinas de Irlanda. Darien le dedicó una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Por supuesto que sí, Darien -aseguró el camarero sonriendo a su vez-, pero a Serena le gusta recrear la atmósfera irlandesa, ¿no es cierto, cielo mío?

-Ay, Andrew, manzana irlandesa de mis ojos, puedes estar seguro de que es así. ¿Sabes qué? Si mi madre sigue insistiendo en que me case, tal vez te lleve a ti a casa y haga

realidad los sueños de la pobre mujer. Así no sólo tendrá su boda, sino que por el mismo precio conseguirá un buen chico irlandés. Ay, creo que no se recobraría nunca de semejante

alegría. Y yo pasaría de apellidarme Tsukino a llamarme Furuhata. Sí, creo que serías un marido ideal... si no fuera porque en lo que se refiere a las mujeres eres como un perro de

caza.

-Preferiría besar a una bruja antes que casarme con nadie -aseguró Andrew reclinándose sobre la barra-, pero puede que contigo hiciera una excepción, querida Serena -concluyó

con una mueca mientras se dirigía al otro extremo de la barra para atender a un cliente que le hacía señas con la mano.

-Es todo un personaje -murmuró Serena mientras le daba un sorbo a la bebida que le había servido Andrew.

-Desde luego que lo es. El primer día del instituto consiguió convencer a los profesores de que era un estudiante irlandés de intercambio.

-Entonces, ¿lo conoces? -preguntó Serena girándose hacia Darien.

-Por supuesto. Somos amigos de toda la vida. Me llamo Darien Chiba. Pero claro, él nunca me presenta a las damas hermosas. Le gusta guardárselas para sí. Un egoísta, eso es lo

que es Andrew- aseguró con una mueca .Mis amigos me llaman Darien.

-Yo soy Serena. Serena Tsukino -dijo ella estrechando la mano que Darien le tendía. Si le hubieran preguntado, Darien hubiera podido asegurar que saltaron

chispas cuando se rozaron. Lo hubiera jurado sobre la Biblia ante un tribunal. Algo confundido por la experiencia, retiró la mano tan rápidamente como pudo. Darien había estrechado

muchas manos en su vida, pero nunca había sentido una descarga semejante. Le echó un vistazo rápido a la mano de Serena por si tuviera algo especial y aquél hubiera sido el

motivo. Pero no. No tenía nada de extraño. Eran sólo cinco dedos en una palma con forma bonita, un anillo pequeño y las uñas cortas, limpias y bien arregladas. ¿Por qué demonios

se estaba fijando en la manicura de una mujer? Tal vez estaba más afectado de lo que pensaba con todo aquel asunto de la moto que se calaba.

-Bueno, querida Serena Tsukino -dijo entonces tratando de recuperar el equilibrio mental, -si Andrew rechaza tu oferta matrimonial, llámame. Mi madre está deseando escuchar que

hay una mujer dispuesta a hacerde mí un hombre honrado.

-¿ Tu madre es también de la liga pro boda? preguntó ella con simpatía.

-No sólo de ésa -admitió Darien-, sino también de la liga de los nietos.- Aquello no significaba que a él n o le gustaran los niños. De hecho, esperaba tener uno algún día... o incluso

dos. Pero no en aquel momento. Después de todo, acababa de comprarse una Harley, y las Harley no venían de serie con asientos para niños. Además, resultaría difícil ser un motero

de aspecto duro con una bolsa de pañales colgada del hombro. De acuerdo, también era difícil cuando no se era capaz de recorrer más de dos manzanas sin gripar la moto, pero con

un bebé resultaría todavía más complicado; de eso estaba seguro.

-La mía no ha empezado todavía con el tema de los nietos -estaba diciendo Serena-. No, por ahora sólo está buscándome marido. Ya tiene la boda planeada para junio.

-Ah, entonces, ¿estás prometida? -preguntó sin poder ocultar un cierto deje de decepción en la voz. Después de todo, le había visto el anillo en el dedo. Maldición. Le hubiera gustado

conocer mejor a aquella mujer. No como una esposa reproductora de hijos, sino de una manera más íntima. Le hubiera encantado sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo mientras

la Harley los conducía a través de la ciudad. Y después del paseo... Bueno, se le ocurrían un par de lugares a los que le gustaría llevar a aquella mujer.

-No, no estoy prometida -dijo ella-. Pero eso no detendrá a mi madre. Ya ha fijado la fecha de la boda y está llamando a todas partes para tratar de localizar a un sacerdote que nos

case, ya que el padre Alan se ha negado. Por fortuna, los demás también han dicho que no, ya que no hay novio. Los curas tienen sus normas para este tipo de cosas. Y mi madre no

me considerará casada de verdad si no es con un cura y por la Iglesia, vestida de blanco y con todas sus amigas mirando.

-Creo que lo tuyo es peor -comentó Darien-. Mi madre sólo se queja de que no tiene nietos. De eso, y de las cuarenta y ocho horas de parto que le hice pasar. Los médicos le dijeron

que otro bebé la mataría, así que, según me repite constantemente, estoy destinado a ser su único hijo. Un hijo único que a punto estuvo de matar a su madre.

-¿Así que te hace chantaje emocional con eso? -preguntó Serena -.Ésa es una batalla difícil.

-Es peor todavía -aseguró él imitando la voz de su madre-. «Todos estos años me he matado a trabajar como una esclava tratando de ser una buena madre para ti, y lo único que te

pido es que me des nietos antes de que sea demasiado mayor para disfrutar de ellos. Pero a ti no te importa, ¿verdad? Cada vez que te presento a una chica le encuentras algún

defecto. Eres demasiado exigente, eso es lo que te pasa».

-«Demasiado exigente». Mi madre me dice lo mismo. Se ha pasado los últimos meses tratando de liarme con... Bueno, para ser sinceros te diré que no ha sido exigente en absoluto

con los hombres que me ha buscado. «Desesperada» es una palabra que describe mejor la faceta de Celestina de mi madre. -Serena exhaló un suspiro y le dio otro sorbo a su

bebida. -La cita de esta noche es un buen ejemplo- continuó diciendo-. Le dije que no. Que no quería más citas. Tengo un plan, ¿sabes? Quiero vivir mi vida en solitario, flirteando

aquí y allá. Pero mi madre me dijo que mi padre y ella me invitaban a cenar. Y sí, estaban en el restaurante, pero también estaba él. Se llama Jedaite, y trabaja con mis padres en la

universidad.

-¿Haciendo qué? -la interrumpió Darien.

-Es profesor de filosofía. Papá y mamá tuvieron de pronto una misteriosa urgencia en el laboratorio. ¿Has oído alguna vez que se pueda tener una urgencia en un laboratorio?- Darien

negó con la cabeza. -Yo tampoco. En cualquier caso, dejaron a Jedaite para que me entretuviera mientras terminábamos de cenar.

-No pareces muy entretenida -aseguró Darien con una mueca. Frustrada. Eso era lo que parecía. Darien no tuvo más remedio que sentir simpatía hacia ella. Su propia madre también

le había organizado citas por su cuenta durante los últimos meses.

-Aún no sabes lo peor. Jedaite se ha pasado el resto de la cena hablando de cosas tan profundas que la cabeza me daba vuelas. Yo no soy ninguna estúpida, pero él estaba siendo

pedante adrede. Luego cambió de tema y empezó a hablar de las observaciones de Kepler respecto al modo en que el impacto de los cuerpos celestiales cambia la percepción del

mundo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor, y añadió que le gustaría tener la oportunidad de estudiar a fondo mi cuerpo celestial. -Serena apuró su bebida. -Así que terminé mi

ensalada más deprisa de lo recomendable, y espero que Jedaite se haya tomado con filosofía mi firme negativa a su proposición respecto a los cuerpos celestiales. De ninguna

manera pienso «impactar» con él.

- La mayoría de los hombres no suele"tomarse" con demasiada filosofía los rechazos -señaló Darien.

-Sí, no parecía muy contento. Mi madre me ha llamado luego al móvil para disculparse por la urgencia. y preguntarme qué tal había resultado el resto de la cena. Le dije que me

marché en cuanto acabé el primer plato porque no quería ser el postre de Jedaite. Fue entonces cuando me acusó de ser demasiado exigente, y yo le dije que si me dejaba a mí

escogería un hombre que la dejaría con la boca abierta. Me refería a un motero de pelo largo y grasiento y lleno de tatuajes. Así seguro que se olvidaría del asunto de mi boda en

menos que canta un gallo.

-Sí, a veces no hay más remedio que rebelarse. Mi madre quiere que yo madure y siente la cabeza, aunque tal vez no tanto como tu madre. No hace más que recordarme que tengo

treinta años y que ya es hora de convertirme en adulto. Pero, para ser sinceros, no recuerdo haber tenido nunca infancia, así que estoy haciendo mi propia revolución. He decidido

que ya es hora de hacer las cosas que siempre deseé hacer, pero nunca pude porque estaba demasiado ocupado con el colegio o con la carrera.- Darien le dio un sorbo a su refresco

de cola antes de continuar. -De hecho estuve pensando en hacerme un tatuaje, pero pensé que no era lo más adecuado para tratar con los clientes.

-¿Clientes? ¿A qué te dedicas? -le preguntó Serena.

-Soy farmacéutico -respondió él con una sonrisa que mis clientes no se sentirían cómodos si los atendiera con tatuajes. ¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas cuando no estás en citas a ciegas?

-Soy profesora de arte en un instituto.

-Qué lástima que no seas bailarina de strip-tease o algo adría llevarte a casa para que mi madre abandonara su idea de casarme.

-Sí -respondió Serena con aire pensativo-. Si yo fuera bailarina de strip-tease y tú un motero grasiento, la vida sería perfecta.

Ambos se quedaron callados, y aunque Darien no la conocía demasiado bien, se dio cuenta de que Serena también veía la oportunidad que se abría ante ellos. Darien sopesó la

posibilidad. Después de todo, no necesitaba a una verdadera bailarina de club nocturno. Sólo necesitaba que su madre creyera que había llevado a casa a una.

-Acabo de comprarme una moto –dijo lentamente arrastrando las palabras-. Una Harley Fatboy. Así que si les decimos a tus padres que soy motero no estaríamos mintiendo. -Darien

no mencionó el hecho de que todavía se estaba cuestionando sus habilidades para llevar una moto.

-Y yo me quito la ropa todas las noches paraponerme el pijama, así que supongo que se puede decir que me desnudo. Ambos se rieron y dejaron que la idea fuera tornando cuerpo.

-¿Sabes qué? Si te llevo a casa vestida como una bailarina de strip-tease y les digo a mis padres que estoy enamorado de ti, tal vez mi madre se eche atrás en su idea de tener

nietos; al menos por el momento.

-Tu madre detestará tener una nuera bailarina de strip-tease tanto como la mía detestará tener un yerno motero -aseguró Serena con una mueca-. ¡Es perfecto! Mi madre tendrá que

replantearse sus planes de boda si te presento como el hombre de mi vida, la única persona con la que me casaría llegado el caso.

-Todavía no entiendo bien por qué tu madre está planeando tu boda sin que siquiera haya un novio en perspectiva.

-Bueno, todo empezó cuando mi hermana, la hija buena, huyó de su propia boda para fugarse con el padrino. Entonces dejó de llamarse Michiru Kate y se cambió el nombre por el de

Michiru solamente. Y también cambió de hombre: pasó de Nicholas a Haruka. Pero es una larga historia -advirtió Serena.

-Tengo toda la noche. Y tendremos que conocer a fondo las historias del otro si vamos a llevar a cabo este plan.

Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire y empezó a hablar.

-Michiru Kate y Nicholas eran unos amigos íntimos que decidieron casarse porque era lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer, pero entre ellos ya no había pasión. Así que el día de

su boda, Michiru agarró el bajo de su vestido de novia y salió de la iglesia antes de pronunciar el «Sí, quiero». Se fugó con Haruka, el padrino. Nicholas lo pasó fatal, pero buscó

consuelo en Rei, la organizadora de la boda, y al final salió bien para todos menos para mí y la ex novia de Haruka, Mina, porque entonces mi madre se dio cuenta de pronto de que

yo estoy soltera, así que hizo una apuesta con la madre de Mina.

Darien estaba escuchando a medias la disparatada historia de Serena. La otra mitad del cerebro la tenía ocupada imaginándosela vestida de bailarina de strip-tease. Las imágenes

eran de lo más sugerente. Tal vez aquel plan era una locura, pero los momentos de locura necesitaban de soluciones locas. Y la imagen de Serena vestida de bailarina de strip-tease

estaba provocando que Darien también empezara a volverse loco.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

-Darien ¿ere s tú? -gritó Gea Chiba cuando Darien entró en casa al día siguiente por la mañana. Normalmente, Darien tendría que contener un gruñido sabiendo el rumbo que tomaría

la conversación con su madre. No se trataba de que no la quisiera. Por supuesto que la quería. La quería mucho. Después de todo, ¿cómo no querer a una mujer que había estado a

punto de morir al darle a luz? Pero aquella semana lo único que tuvo que contener fue una mueca burlona.

-Sí, mamá, soy yo -contestó siguiendo el sonido de su voz hasta la cocina-. ¿Dónde está papá?

Generalmente podía contar con su padre para que hiciera de intermediario en el asunto de los nietos, pero aquel día Darien no quería ía un plan. Un plan

maravilloso. Un plan perfecto. Un plan a prueba de madres. Un plan que le garantizaría un merecido respiro ante las súplicas de Gea Chiba.

-Tu padre ha tenido que ir a la tienda –dijo ella.

-Sólo he venido para revisar esa pequeña fuga que tienes debajo del fregadero -aseguró Darien desde el umbral.

La cocina desprendía un brillo cegador. Las paredes eran de un amarillo reluciente, los muebles blancos inmaculados y el suelo estaba tan limpio que se podría comer en él. Gea Chiba

era una fanática de las cosas perfectas, tanto en su cocina como en la vida de su hijo. Su madre se giró de espaldas a la encimera. Tenía cincuenta y muchos años, pero no

aparentaba en absoluto su edad. La gente la encontraba más joven, pero nadie le echaría a su padre menos años de los que tenía. Mamuro Chiba tenía el pelo blanco desde que

Darien podía recordarlo, y le echaba la culpa a su esposa de cada una de aquellas canas. Pero después de tantos años escuchando cómo su padre se quejaba de su madre, Darien

había llegado a la conclusión de que ambos le debían el color de su cabello a la genética, porque era obvio que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-Cariño, es muy amable por tu parte haber venido a arreglar el fregadero, pero no hacía falta. He llamado a un fontanero. Después de todo, eres tan poco manitas como tu padre.

Darien abrió una puertecita de la cocina que daba al cuarto de la lavadora y agarró la caja de herramientas de su padre.

-¿Que no soy un manitas? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, mamá? ¿Quién te arregló la secadora la semana pasada?

-Le diste una patada, cariño.

-Bueno, pero dejó de hacer aquel ruido, ¿no?

Su madre no comprendía el fino arte de la reparación doméstica. En opinión de Darien, si algo funcionaba, no había que arreglarlo; y si no funcionaba, lo mejor era darle primero una

patada.

-Cuando yo me marché la dejé prácticamente ronroneando -aseguró mientras colocaba la caja de herramientas sobre la encimera y la abría.

-Y volvió a rechinar diez minutos después de que te marcharas -insistió su madre besándolo en la mejilla-. Así que saqué el lubricante, abrí la tapa trasera de la secadora y lo eché

por todas partes. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a rechinar.

-Gracias a mi patada -aseguró Darien impidiendo con un gesto que su madre siguiera argumentando-. Pero no quiero discutir. Déjame que le eche un vistazo al fregadero. Si veo que

no puedo arreglarlo, dejaremos que venga el fontanero. ¿Pero sabes cuánto cobran por servicio?

-Seguramente no tanto como el albañil que vino a arreglar el collage que habías hecho en el tejado murmuró ella.

-Te he oído -respondió su hijo mientras se remangaba las mangas y se deslizaba debajo del fregadero.

-Eso era lo que quería. Y hablando de oír: quiero que escuches lo que voy a decirte para que luego no digas que no me has oído. El viernes por la noche hay cena en casa. Hoy es

domingo, así que te lo comunico con cinco días de antelación.

-Parece que la pipeta está suelta -dijo Darien-. Pásame la llave inglesa, por favor.

-Y hablando de la cena del viernes, voy a invitar a Neherenia y a su hija Beryl -continuó su madre pasándole la herramienta.

-No.

Era una lástima que no pudiera darle una patada a la pipeta. En su lugar, trató de apretarla con la llave, pero después de hacerlo parecía que estuviera aún más floja. -

Y voy a preparar el pollo al grill que tanto te gusta -siguió diciendo Gea.

-Odio el pollo al grill. Me gusta el cerdo al grill con salsa. Su madre siempre se olvidaba de cuáles eran sus platos preferidos. Darien estaba convencido de que era una especie de

protesta silenciosa para castigarlo por no haberle dado nietos todavía.

-Y haré también mis deliciosos rollitos de primavera caseros.

-Parecen ladrillos.

-Y te va a encantar Beryl...

-¿Beryl? ¿No podrían sus padres haberle puesto un nombre mas lindo?

-...Y tal vez sea la mujer con la que por fin te cases. y me daréis nietos. Muchos nietos. Conozco a Beryl. Está hecha para tener hijos. Tiene las caderas anchas.

Darien pensó en Serena. No podía decirse que las tuviera grandes, ni tampoco demasiado estrechas. No, estaban perfectamente proporcionadas con el resto de su cuerpo. Su madre

se sentiría decepcionada. Darien compuso una mueca burlona. Por fortuna, estaba debajo del fregadero. Era el momento de lanzar el plan que Serena, la de las caderas estrechas, y

él habían ideado.

-Lo siento, mamá; seguro que Beryl es maravillosa, pero estoy saliendo con una chica.

-¿Desde cuando? Darien notó la suspicacia en su tono de voz.

-Anoche, en el bar de Andrew -respondió, dispuesto a decir la verdad siempre que fuera posible. - Es amiga suya.

-¿La has conocido en un bar? Las chicas decentes no van a los bares a ligar con hombres sentenció su madre.

-Ella no ligó conmigo; yo ligué con ella.

Habían hablado largo y tendido, tanto que Andrew había tenido que echarlos literalmente del bar para poder cerrar. El plan era muy sencillo: se utilizarían el uno al otro como cebos

para terminar con los planes matrimoniales de sus respectivas madres.

-Las chicas decentes tampoco dejan que los hombres liguen con ellas en un bar -insistió su madre.

-Ésta sí.

Darien, que había conseguido por fin que la pipeta más grande se enroscara en otra más pequeña, la giró. La pipeta se soltó al primer intento y aterrizó en la nariz de Darien.

-¡Ay!

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi fregadero? -gritó su madre.

-¿Tu fregadero? -exclamó él a su vez saliendo de debajo con la mano en su dolorida nariz. -¿ y qué me dices de mí?

-Siempre he pensado que tenías la nariz demasiado grande. Tal vez no le venga mal un golpecito. La tienes igual que tu padre, y la suya nunca fue demasiado atractiva.

-Gracias, mamá -respondió Darien agarrando un trapo y llevándoselo a la nariz para tratar de contener la hemorragia-. ¿Puede uno desangrarse por la nariz hasta morir?

-No.¿Y qué pasa con el fregadero? Lo has roto, ¿verdad? Ahora el fontanero me cobrará el doble.

-Mamá, me estoy muriendo y tú sólo te preocupas del fregadero y del dinero. Ésas no deberían ser las prioridades de una buena madre...

-Para qué engañamos, cariño -aseguró ella con una mueca-. Te quiero mucho, pero no eres muy mañoso que digamos.

-Cielos, tu fe en mí me hace sentirme especial. y hablando de sentirse especial, ahora estoy saliendo con esta chica, así que puedes cancelar la cena del viernes con la joven de las

caderas anchas.

Tal vez el solo hecho de mencionar que había una mujer en su vida fuera suficiente para que su madre se apeara de la burra durante un rato. Si así ocurría, no tendrían que seguir

adelante con la segunda parte del plan.

-No, no pienso cancelar la cena -aseguró Gea-. Pero no invitaré a Beryl. En su lugar podrías traer a esa ligona de bar para que conozca a tu madre. Me pregunto qué pensará esa

fresca de tu nueva nariz -comentó tras levantar el trapo que Darien tenía colocado-. No parece que esté rota, sólo algo magullada.

-No es una fresca. Es una buena chica.

-¿A la que te ligaste en un bar?

-Mamá, el viernes es nuestra primera cita oficial. Uno no lleva a una chica a cenar a casa de su madre en la primera cita. Darien sonrió para sus adentros. Discutir con su madre

formaba parte del plan. Porque si se rendía fácilmente, ella sospecharía. Era muy astuta. Pero él lo era más. Mucho más. Tanto que de no haberse convertido en farmacéutico,

probablemente sería espía.

-Tal vez deberías traer más a menudo a tus primeras citas. Después de todo, nunca me has presentado a ninguna y sigo sin tener nietos. Quizá si traes a esta chica a esta cena se

dará cuenta de que te estás tomando en serio esta relación.

-Dijiste que era una fresca. ¿Por qué ibas a querer tú que yo fuera en serio con una chica así? ¿Y quién ha dicho que vaya en serio? Es nuestra primera cita. Lo único que hemos

hecho hasta ahora ha sido sentamos en la barra del bar y beber. Si la traigo a cenar pensará que soy...

-Un chico agradable -lo interrumpió su madre - á que eres un chico agradable. La cena será a las siete. No llegues tarde.

-¿Mamá? Serena ya había quedado a cenar el domingo con sus padres antes de conocer a Darien. Y precisamente por eso, contra todo pronóstico, estaba deseando que llegara la

velada.

-Oh, Serena, ya estás aquí. Tengo muchas noticias. He estado muy ocupada -dijo su madre mientras ella entraba en la casa.

-Yo también -dijo Serena besándola en la mejilla.

-Lamento que tu cena con Jedaite no saliera bien -aseguró Ikuko arrimándole la silla que tenía al lado para que se sentara.

-Mamá, tienes que dejar de organizarme encuentros. No me interesan.

-Te he conseguido una cita para el próximo sábado por la noche -continuó diciendo su madre como si Serena no hubiera dicho nada-. Es un chico encantador. Se llama Malachite.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero no puedo.

-Mira, Serena, ya te estás poniendo difícil otra vez. Ya sé que tienes un problema con los nombres. No me he parado a pensar en si Malachite y Serena casan bien juntos, pero

querida déjame decirte una cosa: un hombre es mucho más que su nombre, y...

-Mamá, de verdad que no se trata de eso.

-Y sé que piensas que todo este asunto de la boda viene por mi apuesta con esa mujer, y tal vez eso fue lo que lo instigó, pero Serena, querida, afrontémoslo: ya no eres ninguna

jovencita. Ya es hora de que te asientes y encuentres la felicidad. Porque tu padre ha llenado mi vida de una alegría tal que me gustaría que tú encontraras un hombre como él.

-Mamá, yo...

-Y sé que a ti te gusta llevarme la contraria -siguió diciendo su madre sin escucharla -Sé que detestas todo lo que yo te sugiero porque... bueno, porque eres un poco difícil, querida.

Serena estuvo a punto de decir, como de costumbre, que si era difícil era porque había tenido una buena maestra. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque Ikuko levantó la mano para detenerla

con un gesto antes de hablar.

-Sí, sí, sabes que es así. Lo único que te pido es que no te niegues a conocer a Malachite sólo porque yo te lo haya sugerido. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases con él mañana.

-No, me estás pidiendo que me case con él en junio.

-A finales de junio -la corrigió su madre-. Eso te deja tiempo de sobra para llegar a conocerlo bien. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. Sencillamente, me gustaría que conocieras a

un chico agradable. Malachite es podólogo. Es...

-Mamá, si te detuvieras un instante a tomar aliento te diría que no puedo quedar con Malachite porque ya estoy saliendo con una persona. No es por la cuestión de los nombres,

aunque desde luego en este caso tampoco ayuda.

-¿Lo ves? Sabía que eso sería un problema -murmuró su madre entre dientes.

-No se trata de los nombres. Es que estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día sobre que siempre me enfrentaba a tus deseos, y me di cuenta de que tenías razón. Si quieres

que considere la idea del matrimonio, lo haré. De hecho, he encontrado a un hombre que me gusta de verdad. Hemos quedado para la semana que viene.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó su madre con suspicacia.

-De verdad -le aseguró Serena á, tal vez no estemos siempre de acuerdo en todo, pero nunca te miento. Sí, he conocido a un hombre después de despedir a Jedaite con cajas

destempladas. Se llama Darien Chiba y me gusta.

Aquello no era ninguna mentira. Le gustaba Darien. Se sentía físicamente atraída hacia él. Después de todo, aquel hombre le daba un nuevo significado a la expresión «Alto, guapo y

moreno». Pero era más que eso. Parecía realmente un tipo simpático, alguien con el que se podía hablar. Con los pies en la tierra. Se habían pasado la noche hablando sentados en

el bar Crown y no habían perdido el tiempo. Habían concebido un plan para hacerse cargo de las obsesiones de sus respectivas madres. Serena quería seguir siendo fiel a su lema de

usar a los hombres y luego tirarlos, pero si estuviera buscando pareja, le echaría un vistazo a Darien. O incluso dos.

-Creo que te gustará -le aseguró a su madre. «Si conocieras al verdadero», añadió para sus adentros. Pero si las cosas salían según las habían planeado, a Ikuko Tsukino no le

gustaría ni lo más mínimo Darien Chiba.

-¿Me lo vas a presentar?

-Sí. Tal vez el próximo fin de semana. Deja que lo hable con él y ya te diré cuándo.

Serena se pasó el resto de la visita recreándose en el éxito de su primer paso. Su madre estaba a punto de aprender una lección muy importante: «Ten cuidado con lo que deseas...

porque tal vez lo consigas». Oh, sí. Su madre quería que ella encontrara una pareja adecuada, y aquello era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Aunque dudaba mucho de que Ikuko

pensara en ella saliendo de la iglesia vestida de novia montada de paquete en una Harley. Serena Bonnie Tsukino, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? Serena se hizo a sí misma aquella

pregunta retórica mientras contemplaba su propia imagen en el reflejo del espejo. Le gustaba mucho lo que veía. Serena tenía una visión bastante realista de sí misma. No era una

preciosidad, pero tampoco era tan fea como para que su madre hubiera tenido que atarle una ristra de chorizos al cuello de pequeña para que al menos los perros jugaran con ella.

Normalmente no estaba mal del todo. Pero aquel día. .. Bueno, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que la ropa interior adecuada pudiera causar tal diferencia? Después de haber concretado

con Darien el plan la otra noche había hecho un viaje urgente a la tienda de lencería para prepararse para la cita y se había dejado aconsejar por la dependienta. La mujer y su ropa

interior; no la suya, sino la de la tienda, eran increíbles. Braguitas mínimas que tapaban lo justo. Y un sujetador que resaltaba los pechos, y que Serena nunca hubiera imaginado que

tenía. De hecho, el sujetador era la prenda más interesante que había visto en su vida. Tenía una pequeña bomba de inflar que podía apretarse hasta conseguir la talla adecuada de

pecho. De acuerdo, era un pecho falso, pero nadie se daría cuenta, pensó mientras volvía a contemplar en el espejo el escotazo de su vestido rojo nuevo, vestido que le provocaría a

su madre un ataque al corazón y convencería a la de Darien de que insistir en lo de los nietos no era una buena idea, sobre todo si Serena era la candidata a convertirse en su

madre. Dio un paso atrás para contemplar el efecto en toda su dimensión. El escote le llegaba prácticamente hasta las rodillas, y además estaba abierto por los lados casi a la altura

de las braguitas. Serena terminó de aplicarse generosamente el maquillaje y observó los resultados. Sí, estaba segura de que lograría convencer a la madre de Darien de que era

una bailarina de strip-tease. No, aquello no sonaba bien. Si de verdad lo fuera encontraría aquel término insultante. Degradante incluso. Aunque se estuviera desnudando por dinero,

todavía tenía sentido del honor. «Bailarina exótica». Sí, ésa sería la denominación que preferiría. Sonaba mucho más digno. Sonó el timbre de la puerta y Serena consultó su reloj.

Darien llegaba puntual. Eso le gustaba, Se deslizó dentro de sus botas de tacón de aguja, les subió la cremallera hasta la rodilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La abrió y se fijó antes

que nada en la cara de Darien para observar su reacción al encontrarse con la bailarina exótica con la que había quedado. Verlo con la boca abierta hasta el suelo era exactamente lo

que Serena había esperado.

-¿Significa eso que lo he conseguido? -preguntó.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero estoy seguro de que mi madre se va a desmayar. Me dijo que sólo las chicas fáciles se dejaban ligar en los bares, y cuando te vea le va a dar un infarto.

De hecho, creo que después de conocerte mi madre intentará que me vaya de nuevo a vivir a su casa para protegerme.

-¿Crees que necesitas protección? -preguntó Serena con la voz más aguda que fue capaz de articular. Había llegado a la conclusión de que si era bailarina exótica tendría que tener

una voz extremadamente sensual, y llevaba toda la semana practicando.

-No creo que ningún hombre en su sano juicio quisiera protegerse de ti. Pero pienso que todas las madres del mundo querrían encerrar a sus hijos antes de que una bailarina de

strip-tease como tú los...

-Prefiero que utilices el término «bailarina exótica», si no te importa -lo interrumpió Serena, satisfecha por haber conseguido decir aquella frase sin reírse. Ella lo había conseguido,

pero Darien no pudo. Explotó en una carcajada.

-Eso esta bien. Muy bien. ¿Sabes? Podías haber sido actriz en lugar de profesora.

-Creo que no deberías reírte de esa forma. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a convencer a tu madre de que estás perdidamente enamorado de mí si no interpretas bien tu papel?

-Lo siento -se disculpó Darien juntando las palmas de las manos-. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Eso espero. No sólo me preocupa que estropees la actuación con tu madre. Eso sería tu problema, después de todo. Pero necesito saber que serás capaz de convencer a la

mía cuando te la presente mañana.

-No sé si conseguiré dar el pego tan bien como tú.

-Me lo tomo como un cumplido.

-Es que lo es. Pero déjame comentarte que Serena no es un buen nombre para una bailarina de strip-tease.

-Ya he pensado en eso. Y te agradecería que recordaras que soy una bailarina exótica. Cuando bailo, utilizo el nombre artístico de Roxy.

-Roxy es genial -aseguró Darien con una carcajada-. Me parece que te estás divirtiendo mucho con esta historia.

Serena lo observó con atención, recreándose en su imagen. Y menuda imagen era aquélla. Tenía un aire a lo Cary Grant, ese tipo de hombre al que le quedaban de maravilla los

trajes, pero del mismo modo iba impecable con unos pantalones vaqueros y camiseta. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría con un esmoquin. Trató de imaginárselo. Oh, sí, Darien Chiba

estaría maravilloso vestido de esmoquin. Tenía los hombros anchos, y la chaqueta le colgaría cómodamente. De hecho, ella también se sentiría muy cómoda entre aquellos brazos

dado el caso. No esperaba tener que envolverse entre los brazos de Darien a menos que fuera necesario para su actuación. Pero si tuviera que hacerlo, suponía que encajaría bien

en ellos. Envuelta entre los brazos de Darien. La imagen mental de él abrazándola con tanta fuerza que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón se desvaneció de golpe cuando él habló.

-Vayámonos. No quisiera llegar tarde a la cena de mi madre. Espero que hayas seguido mi consejo y hayas comido algo antes. Tal vez mi madre sea conocida por su obsesión por

tener nietos, pero no es famosa por su cocina. Especialmente por su pollo al grill.

-¿Tan malo es? -preguntó Serena.

-Peor.

La Harley de Darien estaba aparcada en la acera de casa de Serena mostrando todo su esplendor.

-Vaya, qué moto tan estupenda.

-Es un clásico -alardeó Darien-. Una Fatboy. Todavía no me creo la suerte que tuve al encontrarla. ¿Crees que te despeinarás mucho con esto? preguntó pasándole un casco

plateado.

-No. Me lo echaré para atrás cuando lleguemos.

-Entonces, adelante.

Subirse a una moto con tacones de aguja resultó más difícil de lo que Serena había imaginado. Utilizó el hombro de Darien para mantener el equilibrio. Él se colocó en posición y

encendió el motor. Pero no arrancó. Volvió a intentarlo. y una vez más. Darien se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa angelical.

-Lo siento. Acabo de sacarme el carné y todavía no le he pillado el truco del todo.

-¿Te sentirías ofendido si me ofrezco a arrancarla?- No quería herir sus sentimientos. A pesar de sus bravuconadas, los hombres solían tener el ego muy frágil. -Conduzco motos

desde que iba al instituto -se explicó Serena -. Salía con Neflyte Palmer, el chico malo de la residencia, y él me enseñó.- Aquello no fue lo único que aprendió de Neflyte. Una noche

que se puso pesado y Serena tuvo que darle una bofetada para convencerlo de que «no» quería decir «no», aprendió a hacer autostop porque Neflyte la dejó en el arcén de la

carretera.

-¿Tienes moto? -le preguntó Darien.

-No tengo, pero sé conducirlas.

-¿Podrías arrancar una con esos tacones?

-Lo intentaré -respondió ella con una mueca.

Darien se bajó de la Harley y se quedó de pie al lado mientras Serena se deslizaba hacia la parte delantera, encendía el contacto y la máquina cobraba vida con el característico

ronroneo de las Harley.

-Ya lo tienes -exclamó en voz alta para hacerse oír por encima del ruido.

-¿Por qué no la llevas tú? -sugirió Darien.

-¿Estás seguro? Serena escudriñó su rostro. Parecía hablar en serio. La mayoría de los hombres que conocía no estarían dispuestos a ser vistos por la ciudad en la parte de atrás de

una moto conducida por una mujer.

-Claro que estoy seguro. Yo tengo cierta tendencia a calarla. Y mamá se pondrá furiosa si llegamos tarde. ¿Querrías darme clase en otro momento?

Serena podía pensar en un par de clases que le gustaría darle a Darien Chiba, pero no se lo comentó a él. Sus citas eran puro teatro. Eran compinches, nada más. Y por supuesto,

ella no buscaba otra cosa. Quería seguir viendo comedias románticas y no depilarse las piernas. Por supuesto, aquella noche se había depilado. El vestido era demasiado corto. Pero

en cuanto acabaran con los planes de boda de sus madres, volvería a su costumbre de no afeitarse... al menos no muy a menudo.

-Vamos -dijo Darien Serena asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que él subiera a la moto. Luego le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. La parte superior de su mano derecha rozaba la base

de uno de sus pechos. Serena deseó que no hubiera un globo lleno de aire separando sus senos de la mano de Darien. Le gustaban sus manos. Pero apartó enseguida aquel

pensamiento. No mantenía una relación real con él. Eran socios. Conspiradores. Debía recordarlo, a pesar de su aire a lo Cary Grant.

-Allá vamos -gritó Serena mientras apretaba el acelerador con el pie, metía la primera marcha y enfilaba la calle, dispuesta a comenzar el juego.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

-Mamá, ya estamos aquí -exclamó Darien mientras abría la puerta de casa de sus padres y entraba en el salón de paredes verde lima y de moqueta gris acero. Con el paso de los

años había terminado por acostumbrarse a la extraña elección de colores de su madre, y no solía pensar en ello. De hecho, le gustaban los tonos brillantes y algo salvajes. Pero

observó la expresión de asombro en ojos de Serena y se preguntó si ella no preferiría algo más calmado. No, con aquel vestido no tenía aspecto calmado. Parecía una chica de

calendario, una fantasía de mujer. No solamente «su» fantasía, sino la de cualquier hombre. Aquel vestido... Darien se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en el trabajo que se traían

entre manos, y que no era otro que convencer a su madre de que olvidara aquella historia de la esposa y los hijos. Y después de todo, el vestido de Serena no era más que un medio

para conseguir aquel fin.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? -gritó-. Deben de estar en la cocina. Serena se quedó quieta y alisó nerviosamente una arruga invisible de su vestido. Había desaparecido el espejismo de una

bailarina exótica llamada Roxy y en su lugar había una profesora de arte nerviosa.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -le preguntó Darien con dulzura.

-No les voy a gustar -respondió ella con un suspiro.

-No les va a gustar que yo salga con una bailarina de strip-tease.

Aquél era el plan. A los padres de Darien no les gustaría ella, a los padres de Serena no les gustaría él, y no se hablaría más de boda.

-Bailarina exótica -lo corrigió Serena como si llevara años haciéndolo-. Normalmente le gusto a la gente -añadió.

-Querida Serena -dijo Darien utilizando el apodo con que la llamaba Andrew-. No tenemos por qué hacer esto.

De cualquier modo, era una locura. Se suponía que aquello tenía que ser divertido, pero Serena no parecía estar pasándoselo bien. En absoluto.

-No, no, estoy bien aseguró ella con un ligero escalofrío-. Digamos que ha sido como una especie de miedo escénico. No es una locura. Bueno, tal vez lo sea, pero nuestras madres

están locas y tenemos que luchar con fuego contra el fuego. Adelante -dijo estirándose y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Serena, de verdad que no tienes por qué...

-Vamos, grandullón. Roxy nunca se pierde una entrada en escena.

Sonrió, y Serena, la profesora de arte, fue sustituida por una bailarina de strip-tease. Bailarina exótica, se corrigió a sí mismo, llamada Roxy.

-¿Seguro que estás dispuesta? -insistió Darien.

-Tú mira y aprende, motero -respondió ella golpeándole suavemente la mejilla-. Voy a demostrarte cómo se hace. Y no te olvides de que mañana tú tendrás que interpretar tu papel.

Darien se giró y escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina.

-Creo que es hora de que dé comienzo el espectáculo.

Su madre apareció detrás de la esquina.

-Darien. ..-comenzó a decir mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Hasta que vio a Serena. La sonrisa desapareció de golpe y fue sustituida por una expresión que

podría calificarse de terror. Pero la madre de Darien trató de disimular: extendió la mano, compuso una sonrisa falsa y dijo:

-Tú debes de serla nueva amiga de Darien.

-¡Oh! Encantada de conocerla, señora Chiba -respondió Serena estrechándole la mano con excesivo entusiasmo-. Vamos, que no es frecuente que los chicos me presenten a sus

madres ni aunque lleve mucho tiempo saliendo con ellos. Y mira, llega Darien y me trae aquí en nuestra primera cita. En cuanto lo vi entrar por la puerta del bar supe que era especial.

-Ah, sÍ, el bar -dijo Gea al mismo tiempo que su marido entraba en el salón - ésta es la amiga de Darien.- Darien estaba seguro de haber escuchado un tono cercano al horror cuando

pronunció la palabra «amiga» .

-Querida, creo que no he escuchado bien tu nombre...

Serena soltó una carcajada, una risa profunda que provocaría que los pensamientos de cualquier hombre se dirigieran hacia el terreno sexual. Darien se preguntó si aquello formaría

parte de la actuación o sería su risa normal. No sabría decirlo, y tampoco iba a preguntárselo. Prefería pensar que formaba parte del teatro.

-Serena, señora. Serena Tsukino, aunque en el trabajo me llaman Roxy.

-¿En el trabajo? -preguntó Gea.

-SÍ. Mi jefe dice que Serena no provoca en los hombres el tipo de imagen adecuada. Y las imágenes evocadoras son nuestra especialidad

-¿A qué te dedicas, Serena? -preguntó el padre de Darien.

Darien dio un paso atrás para contemplar el efecto de sus palabras.

-Pues soy bailarina exótica -aseguró Serena con una mueca-. ¿No se lo había contado Darien?

-¿Cómo? -preguntó su madre tragando saliva. El padre no dijo nada. Se quedó allí de pie, mirando alternativamente a Darien y a Serena.

-Bailarina exótica -repitió ella.

-Bailarina de strip-tease -explicó Darien.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta esa palabra aseguró Serena agarrándolo con fuerza del codo-. Suena sucio. Yo me dedico a esto porque se me da muy bien y porque necesito

trabajar para vivir. Pero no es algo rastrero.

-¿Bailarina de strip-tease? -dijo Gea con un hilo de voz.

-El local es muy agradable, señora. El dueño, sabe usted, no deja que nadie moleste a las chicas. Nos cuida. ¡Incluso tenemos seguro médico, y ya sabe lo caros que son! Mi amiga

Candy, que en realidad se llama Lita, tiene dos hijos. Su marido, que era un maltratador, la abandonó y no le pasa ninguna pensión por los críos. Así que ella trabaja en el turno de

día.

-¿Los locales de strip-tease tienen turno de mañana? -preguntó el padre de Darien.

-El nuestro, sí -aseguró Serena asintiendo repetidas veces con la cabeza -Veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.

-La cena ya está lista -dijo Gea-. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos?

Darien tomó a Serena del brazo y siguió a sus padres hacia el comedor.

-Lo estás haciendo fenomenal -le susurró.

-Sí, es verdad -respondió ella con una mueca.

Darien casi podía ver cómo los planes de su madre respecto a los nietos se desvanecían a toda prisa. Sí, Serena estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Pero a medida que transcurría la

cena, Darien se dio cuenta de la cosas no estaban saliendo tal y como él las había planeado. Serena no paraba de hablar del club de strip-tease, de Candy y sus dos hijos y de Marcy,

la bailarina que trabajaba para pagarse los estudios. Entrelazaba historias intrincadas que tenían a la familia pendiente de cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Una noche -dijo Serena inclinándose hacia delante y mostrando unos encantos que Darien no se había dado cuenta de que tenía-, una noche que estaba haciendo mi número y me

había quedado en braguitas y ligas, un tipo se subió al escenario. Mi jefe no permite que nadie nos moleste, así que Zafiro, nuestro guardaespaldas, saltó y agarró al tipo antes de

que pudiera tocarme. Pero antes tuvo tiempo de tirarme de una liga, lo que significa que me quedé allí expuesta y...

Serena se detuvo un instante, y si Darien no hubiera sabido que estaba actuando hubiera jurado que se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada por el incidente, como si hubiera

ocurrido de verdad. -

Oh, querida, ¿y tú qué hiciste? -preguntó su madre.

-Por supuesto, me tapé como pude. Quiero decir, que yo me desnudo, pero de cintura para arriba. No nos quitamos toda la ropa. Pero entonces, ese tipo me lanzó su chaqueta y

antes de que me diera cuenta tenía una pila de chaquetas y camisas a mis pies. Agarré una de ellas, me la puse y terminé de bailar. Tendrían que haber visto las propinas que saqué

aquella noche.

-Vaya, aquellos hombres se comportaron como caballeros -dijo Gea con aprobación.

Si no fuera por lo bien que la conocía, Darien se hubiera atrevido a decir que su madre estaba impresionada.

-La mayoría de los hombres que van al local son caballeros. Están muy solos. Parte del trabajo consiste en salir entre actuación y actuación y hacerles compañía. Muchos de ellos son

felices sólo con tenemos cerca y hablar con nosotras. A veces me siento un poco mal por ellos.

Maldición, estaba interpretando a la bailarina de strip-tease tierna, no a la de corazón de piedra. Darien miró de reojo a su madre. Siempre había sido una blanda, y con sólo mirarla

supo que la historia de Serena, alias Roxy, la había cautivado.

-Querida, nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. ¿Por qué otro motivo irían los hombres a un sitio así? Van porque están solos.

Darien hubiera podido jurar que a su madre le temblaba la voz.

-No todos van por eso, mamá -se sintió obligado a decir.

-Por supuesto que sí -insistió Gea.

-Los pobres no saben cómo actuar con las mujeres -aseguró Serena como si lo hiciera con conocimiento de causa.

-Tal vez deberíamos crear un grupo de apoyo para hombres que frecuentan bailarinas de strip-tease.

-Bailarinas exóticas -corrigió Serena.

-Bailarinas exóticas -dijo también Gea y podríamos buscar a un buen psicólogo y que tú trajeras folletos del trabajo para repartirlos entre los hombres. Les enseñaríamos a tratar con mujeres en el mundo real. A conocer buenas chicas.

-Eh, nosotras somos buenas chicas -intervino Serena.

-Por supuesto que sí, querida. Pero tú ahora estás saliendo con Darien; tu compañera estudiante no tiene tiempo para tener una relación, y la otra tiene niños pequeños y un ex

molesto. Los caballeros del club están llenos de problemas. Necesitamos presentarles a tus amigas hombres sin cargas emocionales propias para que puedan ayudarles a llevar las

suyas. Podríamos...

-Mamá, si reformas a los clientes y salvas a todas las bailarinas, el club dejará de ser negocio dijo Darien propinándole a Serena una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Eso es verdad - reconoció ella - el jefe es un buen tipo y lleva el club con limpieza, pero no creo que sea tan bueno como para permitir que tomemos las riendas del negocio. Estoy

segura de que no permitiría que entregáramos folletos.

-Supongo que tienes razón -dijo la madre de Darien con un suspiro-. Pero creo que hablaré con algunas amigas de la ciudad para formar un grupo de apoyo, en cualquier caso. No

nos limitaremos sólo a tu club, ¿qué te parece?

-Yo...

-Cariño -intervino Mamoru Chiba-, creo que estás presionando a Serena. Ésta es la primera vez que viene a cenar con nosotros, después de todo. Ya habrá más ocasiones.

-Tienes razón. Serena, ya hablaremos de esto la próxima vez que vengas. Ahora centrémonos en el postre. He hecho tarta de lima, la favorita de Darien.

-Estupendo -tuvo que decir él con una sonrisa forzada ante la mirada expectante de su madre.

Estupendo. Sencillamente estupendo. Su madre había dado a entender que esperaba volver a quedar con Serena para cenar, lo que significaba que le había caído bien. Le había

caído bien aunque pensara que era Roxy, la bailarina exótica. Y para colmo, iban a tomar de postre tarta de lima, su «favorita». Darien odiaba la tarta de lima.

-Que sí, mamá -dijo Serena suspirando con fuerza para que se notara a través del teléfono.

-Te he oído, señorita.

-¿Qué has oído? -preguntó Serena, aunque conocía la respuesta. Era mejor seguirle el juego. Después de todo, su madre tenía que creer que era reacia a llevar a Darien a casa.

-El suspiro -dijo Ikuko-. ¿Es mucho pedirte que me presentes a ese hombre? La semana pasada dijiste que ya lo habíais hablado.

-Te dije que se lo había comentado. Pero no te lo aseguré. Si sólo quisieras conocerlo sería una cosa, pero es que tú quieres una boda y pretendes comprobar su capacidad para ser el novio. Y eso es algo muy distinto.

-Serena, ya sabes que yo sólo quiero lo mejor para tI, y. ..

-¿Has hablado con Michiru esta semana? -preguntó su hija. Si de verdad estuviera tratando de evitar presentarle un hombre a su madre, intentaría desviar su atención.

-Estás intentando cambiar de tema -la acusó Ikuko. Serena se alegró de que su madre no pudiera verla sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-No es verdad-dijo-. Sólo me preguntaba si habíais hablado.

-No -respondió su madre con la voz cargada de desconfianza a llamarla después de hablar contigo. Serena sonrió. Su estrategia consistía en despistar a su madre, y le tenía

preparada una bomba que estaba a punto de lanzar.

-Parece que Mina está en Texas -le espetó.

-¿En Texas? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que crees que Luna la ha enviado allí? Tal vez espera que su hija encuentre algún vaquero. Dios sabe que esa chica no va a encontrar ningún

hombre aquí, en Erie.

-Si la señora Moon se está tomando esta apuesta tan en serio como tú, no me sorprendería que estuvieran tramando algo. Después de todo, tú te enterarías de cualquier operación

que llevaran a cabo en Erie, pero Texas... es un estado muy grande. Quién sabe qué estarán tramando esas dos.

-Bueno, será mejor que llame a Michiru Kate.

-Michiru -corrigió su hija.

-Michiru -repitió su madre exhalando un suspiro-. La llamaré y veré si ella sabe algo.

-Estupendo. Adiós, mamá. Apenas había apartado el auricular unos milímetros de la oreja cuando escuchó a su madre gritar.

-¡Oye! Aunque me hayas dado un nuevo motivo de preocupación, no me he olvidado de que espero que me presentes a ese chico.

-Es un hombre.

-Os espero esta noche para cenar.

-Iremos si me prometes que no sacarás el tema de la boda. Silencio.

-¿Mamá?

-De acuerdo. No pronunciaré la palabra boda. Os espero a las cinco. Estoy deseando que llegue el momento -aseguro su madre antes de colgar.

-Yo también -murmuró Serena para sus adentros.

Al menos esperaba que las cosas salieran bien. La noche anterior no había salido como planeaban. Tenía que admitir que había sido culpa suya. Le había perdido perdón a Darien, y

aunque él había aceptado sus disculpas todavía estaba un poco molesto cuando la llevó a casa. Serena sabía dónde estaba el problema. Era una maldición. Quería gustar. Le echaba

la culpa a la sociedad. A las mujeres se las educaba para gustar, para ser agradables. Estaban socialmente predispuestas a querer ser aceptadas. Lo que parecía ser el sonido de

una Harley Davidson interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos. Cada vez se oía más cerca, y a Serena le dio un vuelco al corazón. No se trataba de que estuviera nerviosa porque

fuera a ver a Darien. Por supuesto que no se trataba de eso. Seguramente el corazón le latía con más fuerza porque temía que él siguiera enfadado. Y no podía culparlo por ello. Una

pequeña parte de Serena había estado temiendo que Darien no apareciera aquel día. Por supuesto, eso no le habría importado desde un punto de vista personal, porque después

de todo apenas se conocían. No, lo único que le preocupaba de que no se presentara era que Serena necesitaba sacarse de encima a su madre. Pero Darien había aparecido, a

pesar de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Gea la había invitado a cenar el siguiente fin de semana. Bien, utilizaría esa nueva oportunidad para tratar de enmendar el mal que había

hecho. Llevaría su comportamiento de bailarina exótica todo lo lejos que pudiera y haría todo lo posible para caerle mal a la madre de Darien. Serena no pensaba pararse a pensar

por qué el hecho de volver a verlo el siguiente fin de semana le producía cierta satisfacción. Darien era un tipo simpático, pero eso no significaba que ella buscara algo más allá de la

alianza amigable que habían formado. Serena esperó a que llamara a la puerta aunque sabía que ya había llegado. De hecho, con el ruido que hacía la Harley, todo el vecindario se

había enterado de su llegada. Pero no quería parecer demasiado... ¿nerviosa? ¿Excitada? Lo que fuera. Sencillamente, no le apetecía que Darien pensara que se alegraba demasiado

de verlo. Se estaba haciendo la dura a pesar de que el corazón le latía a toda prisa y le sudaban las manos. Escuchó cómo llamaban en la entrada principal y abrió un segundo

después de que Darien hubiera apartado los nudillos de la puerta de madera. Él dio un paso atrás, obviamente sorprendido por la rapidez con la que había abierto. No le estaba

saliendo muy bien su estrategia de hacerse la dura.

-Hola, Darien -lo saludó con fingida naturalidad.

-Hola -respondió él sin sonreír.

Seguía enfadado. Maldición.

-Vamos, Darien, ya te dije que lo sentía. Te juro que para cuando hayamos terminado de cenar la semana que viene tus padres te estarán suplicando que no vuelvas a verme. Tu

madre te asegurará que no le importa esperar a ser abuela, al menos hasta que encuentres a la mujer adecuada. Lamento mucho haberles caído bien.

-Bueno, lo del grupo de apoyo tuvo su gracia -reconoció Darien sonriendo casi a su pesar-. En fin: ¿estás preparada para darme la clase?

Habían quedado en que sería mejor que Darien llevara la moto cuando llegaran a casa de los padres de Serena, así que le había sugerido que pasaran la tarde practicando. Estaba

segura de que si era capaz de enseñar a los niños a apreciar el arte, también podría enseñarle a Darien a llevar una Harley sin que se le calara. O eso esperaba. Así, cuando aquella

farsa terminara, él no sólo se habría librado de la presión de su madre, sino que también sería capaz de llevar su moto.

-Estoy lista -aseguró-. He pensado que lo mejor será ir al aparcamiento de la escuela. Está prácticamente desierto los fines de semana.

-Estupendo. Tú conduces ahora y yo a la vuelta.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4 

-Muy bien, Darien -dijo Serena cuando una hora y media más tarde le soltó las manos de la cintura para bajarse de la moto. Luego se quitó el casco, lo colocó en la parte de atrás y

se pasó la mano por su cabello mientras le sonreía.

-Has hecho todo el camino de vuelta a casa sin que se te calara ni una vez. Creo que ya lo tienes.

-Gracias a ti -reconoció Darien poniendo la pata de cabra de la moto y apoyando el peso de la máquina en ella.

-Qué va. Lo habrías conseguido tú solo. Te hacía falta práctica, nada más.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en casa de tus padres? -preguntó él.

-A las cinco. Hay tiempo.

-¿Tiempo para qué? -quiso saber Darien. Había un cierto brillo en los ojos de Serena que lo puso nervioso. Habían hablado de las clases de conducir y de la cena, pero no habían

hecho más planes para el resto del día, de eso estaba seguro.

-Tiempo para llevarte a ver a mi amigo Ittou Asanuma.

-¿Ittou? Sin poder evitarlo, Darien sintió una punzada de algo parecido a los celos, aunque se aseguró a sí mismo que no se trataba de eso. Tal vez habría cogido frío mientras

montaba en moto.

-¿Y por qué vamos a ver a ese tal Ittou? preguntó con más agresividad de la que le hubiera gustado expresar.

-Porque te vas a hacer ese tatuaje que querías -respondió ella con una mueca.

-Creo que no -aseguró Darien con cautela. Había jugado con la idea de hacerse un tatuaje, pero aquello ciertamente no casaba con su vida normal y, además:.. Bueno, no le

gustaban las agujas. No era una fobia exagerada, y por eso no se le había comentado a Serena, pero no le gustaban, eso era todo. No le gustaban ni lo más mínimo. No estaba

dispuesto a hacerse un tatuaje.

-No. Nada de tatuajes.

-Confía en mí -dijo Serena.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece? -le preguntó Darien mientras se bajaba de la moto que había aparcado en medio del sendero perfectamente cuidado de casa de los padres de Serena. A

su madre le daría un ataque al ver una Harley en su jardín. Por eso ella le había pedido que la dejara allí. Serena se quedó de pie al lado de la motocicleta. Se había vestido del modo

más inocente y modesto que pudo: una camisa azul pálido de manga larga, unos pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte blancas. Quería contrastar con el atuendo de Darien.

Ella le había ayudado a escogerlo, y estaba convencida de que habían hecho un gran trabajo al transformar su aspecto de farmacéutico profesional en del de un duro motero. Darien

llevaba puesta una camiseta negra sin mangas bajo la chaqueta de cuero. De acuerdo, no tenía el pelo largo, pero se lo había arreglado de manera que pareciera más salvaje. Se

había puesto unas gafas de sol oscuras que ocultaban sus cálidos ojos azules. Unos vaqueros desgastados y unas botas de montar de cuero completaban el conjunto. O casi.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó él doblando el codo de modo que la sirena de su antebrazo se moviera de modo sugerente. Era un tatuaje falso, pero nadie lo hubiera dicho. Ittou era muy

bueno. Era fantástico, pensó Serena con un punto de orgullo de profesora. Era uno de los mejores estudiantes que había tenido, una de esos talentos excepcionales que sólo

esperaba la oportunidad de desarrollarse.

-A mi madre le va a dar algo -aseguró admirando el trabajo de Ittou-. No le gustan los hombres con tatuajes. Está buscando alguien con carrera para mí. Veamos: me ha concertado

citas con su contable, con el director de su banco e incluso lo intentó con su ginecólogo.

-Así que ella está buscando a alguien con carrera. ¿Y tú qué buscas? -preguntó Darien poniéndose súbitamente serio y mirándola por encima de sus gafas de sol.

-Alguien a quien amar.

Aquellas palabras le salieron sin pensar. Serena sintió cómo le ardía la cara. Qué cosa más estúpida acababa de decir.

-No quería decir eso.

-Te has sonrojado -dijo Darien-. ¿Por qué te da vergüenza decir que quieres amar a alguien?

-Suena tan... no sé... tan infantil... Pero es la verdad. Quiero alguien especial. No pienso conformarme con menos que el amor sólo para que mi madre no pierda una apuesta. Quiero

lo que tienen mi padre y ella, lo que Michiru ha encontrado en Haruka.

-Bien por ti -dijo Darien mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó ella deteniéndose antes de que subieran los escalones-. ¿Tú qué estás buscando?

-No lo sé. Creo que los hombres no perdemos el tiempo pensando en esas cosas.

- Pero si no piensas en ello, ¿cómo vas a saber lo que quieres?

-Supongo que cuando llegue el momento lo sabré.

Serena encontró aquella respuesta de lo más decepcionante. Pero no le importaba lo que Darien buscara en una mujer, por supuesto que no. Lo único que a ella le preocupaba era

aquella reunión con sus padres.

-Lo que busques no importa hoy. Lo que importa es que trates de ser lo más impactante posible. Quiero que mi madre le devuelva ese vestido a Michiru. Quiero que deje de

considerar a todos los hombres que conoce como maridos potenciales para mí. Quiero que anule los planes de boda y que deje de llamar a todos los sacerdotes de la ciudad.

-Lo haré lo mejor que pueda -aseguró Darien con una mueca.

Subieron los escalones y entraron en el porche. La madera del suelo crujió con sus pisadas. Serena prefirió llamar antes que utilizar su propia llave para entrar. Iban a interpretar una

entrada triunfal, y no tendría sentido si nadie la veía.

-Por cierto, Roxy -dijo Darien con una sonrisa diabólica-. Yo también tengo un nombre nuevo.

-¿De veras? -preguntó ella pensando que la cosa se ponía interesante-. ¿Y cuál es?

-Toro.

-Está muy bien -aseguró Serena con una carcajada-. Suena muy motero.

-Pensé que te gustaría. Yo...

Darien se interrumpió cuando se abrió la puerta. La madre de Serena estaba allí, con una sonrisa en la boca. ..sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Darien.

-¿Serena? -preguntó sin apartar la vista de él, como si no pudiera dejar de mirarlo para comprobar que su hija estaba allí. Ni siquiera vio la moto aparcada en su sendero, de tan horrorizada que estaba.

-Hola, mamá -dijo su hija con alegría, satisfecha de la reacción de su madre-. Éste es mi amigo Darien. Darien Chiba.

-Pero llámeme Toro -dijo él-. Así es como me llaman mis amigos. Creo que se ajusta más a mi personalidad que Darien.

-¿Toro? -repitió Ikuko apenas sin fuerza.

-Sí. Serena fue consciente del momento en que su madre vio la moto. Pareció disgustarse todavía más, si es que aquello era posible.

-¿Es ése su... vehículo? –preguntó con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

-¿Mi moto? Sí. ¿Verdad que es una preciosidad? Las motos son como las mujeres, cada una tiene su propia personalidad, su propio estilo. Necesitan el hombre adecuado para

conducirlas. Mi moto, igual que Serena, es una dama, una señora. No me imagino cómo puedo gustarles a las dos, pero me alegro de que así sea. Darien la pasó el brazo por encima

del hombro a Serena y la atrajo hacia sí.

-¡Oh, Toro! -murmuró ella batiendo las pestañas en lo que pretendía ser un gesto amoroso -¡Qué cosas tan bonitas dices!

-No siempre -aseguró Darien en tono sugerente.

-No -respondió ella con una mueca que implicaba una broma secreta , mamá, lo siento -se disculpó girándose hacia Ikuko-, Es que Toro hace que me olvide hasta de mí misma. ..

-Ya -dijo su madre por toda respuesta.

-¿No vas a invitamos a entrar? –preguntó Serena.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto. Pasad -dijo su madre sin añadir la coletilla «Estáis en vuestra casa» . De hecho, por la expresión de su rostro más bien parecía que quisiera guardar

todos los objetos de valor antes de que Darien entrara. Serena se las arregló para mantener la seriedad. Lo mismo que Darien. Estaba haciendo un trabajo fantástico. Ella tendría

que hacer lo mismo la semana siguiente. Tenía siete días para aprender a ser lo más insoportable y desagradable posible.

-Tu padre está en el jardín haciendo unas chuletas en la barbacoa -dijo su madre mientras los guiaba hacia el comedor-. Espero que le gusten las chuletas, señor...

-Toro. Llámeme Toro, señora. Y por supuesto que me gustan las chuletas. Eso sí que es comida de verdad. Estaba temiendo que comiéramos alguna pijada tipo cuscús o sushi. La mía

poco hecha, por favor.

-Poco hecha. Se lo diré a Kenji -dijo Ikuko mientras salía a toda prisa -Serena, atiende a tu amigo. En cuanto su madre hubo desaparecido, ella rompió a reír.

-Toro. Llámeme Toro, señora -dijo imitando su voz-. Eres bueno, Darien. Muy bueno.

-Pensé que le iba a dar algo -reconoció él.

-Yo también. Ha ido a buscar refuerzos a mi padre. Es raro, porque normalmente le gusta llevar ella sola el peso del espectáculo. Has debido causarle una tremenda impresión si ha

tenido que salir en busca de ayuda.

Serena acomodó a Darien en la mesa del comedor y le sirvió una cerveza.

-No me gusta la cerveza -protestó.

-Bébetela. Es parte del personaje –susurró justo antes de que su madre hiciera su aparición seguida de su padre.

-Toro -dijo Ikuko pronunciando el nombre con reservas-. Éste es mi marido, Kenji. Cariño, éste es el amigo de tu hija.

Estaba claro que su madre estaba muy molesta para haberse referido a ella como «Tu hija». Eso sólo ocurría cuando ella o su hermana se portaban realmente mal. Serena observó a

sus padres mientras él servía las chuletas e Ikuko se encargaba de las bebidas. No paraban de dirigirse miradas de complicidad, ese tipo de miradas con las que las parejas que

llevan mucho tiempo se comunican mejor que con palabras. Serena tenía claro que no se casaría a menos que tuviera lo que compartían sus padres. Quería alguien que pudiera leerle

el pensamiento, que la comprendiera y que la apoyara. Quería alguien que la amara. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo su madre? La cena transcurrió con normalidad durante un tiempo,

hasta que Ikuko no pudo contenerse más y preguntó:

-Y dime, Toro, ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Bueno, hago algunas cosas por aquí, otras por allá... -masculló Darien con la boca llena de carne.

-¿Y eso qué significa? -insistió Ikuko.

-Yo sólo trabajo cuando lo necesito. Y he hecho un poco de todo: mecánico, portero de discoteca. ..y un par de trabajillos más de los que es mejor no hablar -aseguró con una mueca,

como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. Pero los padres de Serena no esbozaron siquiera una sonrisa.

-Bueno -dijo finalmente Kenji cuando el silencio en la mesa se hizo insoportable-. ¿Y cómo os conocisteis? Serena miró a Darien, invitándolo sin palabras a que tomara él la iniciativa.

-Nos presentó un amigo común en un bar -respondió él captando la intención de sus ojos-. Luego fuimos a ver un espectáculo artístico y fue entonces cuando supe que Serena era la

mujer para mí. Serena pensó que sus padres se quedarían totalmente descolocados con el comentario sobre el bar, pero Ikuko pareció más interesada en la segunda parte de la

frase.

-¿Un espectáculo artístico?- Serena se alegró de la pregunta de su madre, porque estaba deseando saber qué tenía Darien en mente.

-Una exposición de un representante local del arte motero.

-¿Arte motero? -repitió su padre.

-Sí. De los tatuajes que este artista local ha hecho a lo largo de los años.

-¿Tatuajes? -dijo ,su madre con un hilo de voz.

-Sí. Yo tengo muchos -aseguró Darien doblando el brazo para que la sirena se contoneara esta sirena es la única que puedo mostrar sin tener que quitarme la camiseta. O los

pantalones -añadió tras una brevísima pausa.

-¡Oh, no! -se apresuro a decir Ikuko-. No es necesario. La sirena es preciosa.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Serena y yo estamos pensando en hacemos un tatuaje juntos. Dos corazones flechados con nuestros nombres dentro. Tal vez lo hagamos COmo regalo de

compromiso. ¿Qué te parece, nena?

-¿Compromiso?

La madre de Serena no podía dejar de repetir todo lo que Darien decía. Al parecer, estaba demasiado impactada como para pensar por sí misma.

-Así es -dijo Darien agarrando la mano de Serena por encima de la mesa-. Serena me ha contado la prisa que usted tiene por verla casada para ganar una apuesta, y ni que decir

tiene que yo estoy dispuesto. Quiero decir, que si alguien entiende lo importante que es ganar una apuesta ése soy yo. A lo largo de los últimos años habré ganado y perdido al

menos un millón de dólares. Me gustaría que usted ganara porque, para qué vamos a engañamos, ganar es mucho más divertido que perder. Y después de todo, dentro de poco va a

ser mi suegra.

-Pero, ¿casaros? ¡Si acabáis de conoceros! protestó Ikuko.

-Serena me ha contado que usted tiene todo reservado para finales de junio, Eso nos deja tiempo de sobra para conocemos el uno al otro.

-Pero... pero... -balbuceó su madre. Serena la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin dar crédito. Su madre estaba balbuceando. Nunca le había ocurrido antes. Siempre mantenía

el control, siempre tenía una salida, siempre decía la última palabra. ¡Y Darien la había dejado completamente muda! Era su héroe. Deslizó la mano por debajo de la mesa y le apretó

la rodilla en gesto de agradecimiento.

-Serena -dijo su madre con tono irritado-. ¿Se trata de una broma? ¿Casaros? ¿Tan pronto? Quiero que Serena se case por compatibilidad, por estabilidad. ..

-¿Por amor? -añadió su hija.

-Y por amor, por supuesto. Nunca desearía que te casaras sólo para que yo ganara una apuesta.

Serena se las arregló para no atragantarse.

-Bueno, ya nos habíamos hecho a la idea de celebrar la boda en junio -aseguró Toro con una sonrisa-, pero podemos aplazar la decisión durante un tiempo si eso la hace sentirse

mejor. Pero no cancele nada, porque dudo mucho que yo cambie de opinión.

-Aplazar la decisión durante un tiempo, eso es -repitió Ikuko como un loro-. No hay que precipitar las cosas.

-Pero Mina está en Texas, y la señora Moon... -comenzó a decir Serena.

-Hija, qué cosas se te ocurren. Sólo estaba bromeando con lo de la apuesta.

-¿Y el vestido de Michiru?

-Lo tendrás cuando te haga falta, pero no quiero que te precipites.

-Pero...

-Oye, Toro, ¿por qué no me hablas de... -comenzó a decir su madre mientras pensaba en un tema que fuera seguro- de tu moto?

-Claro.

Darien se lanzó a un extenso monólogo sobre las excelencias de las Harley Davidson. Mientras hablaba, volvió a apretar la mano de Serena. Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y observó cómo

se evaporaban los sueños de boda de su madre. Era una noche magnífica.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

-Buenas noches -dijo Darien, alias Toro, cuando llegaron a casa de Serena unas horas más tarde. Ella estaba de un humor excelente porque habían derrotado a su madre. ¡Había ganado!

-Puedes quedarte un rato, si te apetece.

Darien pareció sorprendido al escuchar la invitación, exactamente igual que se sintió Serena al pronunciarla. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero no quería que aquella noche terminara.

-No, trabajo mañana -comentó él lentamente, casi reacio. ¿Qué le pasaba? Darien había guardado silencio desde que salieron de casa de los padres de Serena. Hablar en una moto

en marcha no resultaba especialmente fácil, pero aun así parecía. ..parecía distante.

-No importa -dijo Serena-. Olvídalo. Ella sólo quería que celebraran juntos la victoria, pero tal vez Darien pensara que le estaba pidiendo otra cosa.

-No; quiero decir, sí. Me gustaría entrar -aseguró.

Pero a Serena no le pareció sincero.

-No importa, de verdad. Era sólo una idea -dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba. Le habría gustado cerrársela en las narices, pero él la sujetó antes de que pudiera hacerlo y la

mantuvo abierta.

-Serena, de verdad, me gustaría pasar.

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió andando por el recibidor, dejando la puerta abierta para que él fuera tras ella si lo deseaba. No se giró, pero escuchó el sonido de la puerta al

cerrarse y las pisadas de Darien sobre la madera del suelo mientras la seguía por la casa.

-Ponte cómodo -dijo señalando con un gesto hacia el sofá.

El salón era la razón por la que había comprado aquella casa. Era grande, con suelo antiguo de madera y una gran chimenea de piedra. Nada le gustaba más que acurrucarse en el sofá y disfrutar del sitio. Pero aquella

noche, con Darien dentro, el salón no le parecía ni amplio ni confortable.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? -le preguntó cuando él se hubo sentado.

-No. He bebido demasiada cerveza.

A Serena le hubiera gustado que le pidiese algo. Así habría tenido una excusa para salir del salón y tranquilizarse. Se sentía bastante agitada, y no sabía por qué. Se sentó en el otro

extremo del sofá, dejando todo el espacio posible entre ellos. Se hizo un silencio pesado. Serena trató de pensar en algo para romperlo.

-Supongo que no tendrás hambre -dijo finalmente.

-No. Tu madre es mucho mejor cocinera que la mía. Pero no se lo digas a mi madre. Sólo quiero arruinarle sus planes respecto a los nietos, no hundirla en la miseria.

-De acuerdo. El silencio volvió a apoderarse del salón durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad.

-Esto es absurdo -dijo Serena finalmente-. Vete a casa. No pasa nada.

-Sí, sí que pasa -contestó Darien-. No sé muy bien qué está ocurriendo. La primera noche no tuvimos ningún problema para hablar. Yo sentí una conexión inmediata, como si fuéramos

amigos de toda la vida. Entonces, ¿a qué vienen estos incómodos silencios?

-Tal vez sea porque antes teníamos un plan, trabajábamos juntos en una meta común. La primera noche estábamos planeando la estrategia, hace un par de noches llevamos a cabo

el primer acto, y hoy el segundo. Ahora se ha terminado. Ya no tenemos nada más de qué hablar, al menos hasta que vaya a cenar a casa de tus padres la semana que viene. No

somos amigos, ni tampoco estamos saliendo de verdad.

-Tal vez deberíamos -dijo Darien abruptamente.

-¿Deberíamos qué? -preguntó ella.

-Salir de verdad.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Por qué no?

-Vaya, por qué no -repitió Serena llevándose la mano al corazón y soltando una carcajada-. Esas palabras sí que sirven para conquistar el corazón de una chica. Es como si te

preguntan: ¿quieres una hamburguesa? Y tú respondes: sí, ¿por qué no?

-Vamos, Serena, no es eso lo que quise decir -protestó Darien.

-Desde luego, si es así como hablas tiernamente a las mujeres -continuó diciendo ella como si no lo hubiera escuchado-, ahora entiendo por qué no te has casado Y por qué tu madre

se teme que no vaya a tener nietos.

-Oye, eso no es justo –dijo Darien-. Yo hablo con mucha dulzura a las mujeres.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Serena acortando la distancia y mirándolo fijamente-. Imaginemos que esto era una cita de verdad. Yo te he invitado a entrar y estamos sentados juntos en el

sofá. ¿Qué cosas cariñosas me dirías al oído? Darien estaba sólo a una mano de distancia de su rostro. Serena lo miró fijamente a aquellos ojos azules. No, no eran azules. Aquélla

era una palabra demasiado simple para describirlos. Tenían el color del cielo.

-Vamos, esto no es justo –protestó Darien-. Me estás poniendo en un compromiso.

-¿Ves? Me reafirmo en lo que he dicho. Tú, Darien Chiba, no sabes hablar dulcemente a las mujeres. Un hombre que estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo no tendría problemas para que

se le ocurriera algo en el momento.

-Yo puedo hacerlo tan bien como el que más -aseguró él haciéndole un gesto de advertencia con el dedo.

-Oye, no me señales con el dedo como si estuvieras regañando a un colegial.

-No te estaba señalando –respondió Darien retirando la mano.

-Claro que sí. Eres un señalador que no sabe hablar dulcemente. Apenas unos centímetros separaban sus rostros, y, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos soltaron una

carcajada.

-¿Por qué nos estamos peleando? –preguntó Darien cuando fue capaz de dejar de reír . -Hemos asustado completamente a tu madre. Y aunque a la mía le hayas encantado, la

próxima vez acabaremos también con ella. Entonces, ¿por qué nos peleamos?

-¿Y por qué no? -contestó Serena con una mueca.

-¿Sabes una cosa? -respondió él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. A veces puedes resultar muy fastidiosa. Pero creo que eso forma parte de la condición femenina. Fastidiar a los

hombres.

-Vaya, ésas son las palabras más dulces que he escuchado en mi vida -aseguró Serena batiendo las pestañas exageradamente-. Tu melódica prosa me arrebata los sentidos...

-¿Quieres palabras dulces y románticas? A ver qué te parece esto: tus ojos son...

Darien se detuvo un instante, tanto que lo que en principio iba ser una pausa se convirtió en un silencio.

-¡Oh, qué maravilla, qué dulzura! Eres un terroncito de miel...

-Espera. Dame un segundo para que me ordene las ideas -pidió Darien antes de exhalar un suspiro y continuar-. Tus ojos son lo más bonito que tienes. Cuando la gente te conoce

probablemente pensará que lo mejor es tu pelo, porque esa cabellera rubia es todo un reclamo. Pero cualquiera que pase a tu lado el tiempo suficiente se dará cuenta de que no es

el pelo. Porque tus ojos... tus ojos echan chispas. Demuestran cada una de tus emociones. Son capaces de atrapar a un hombre en una especie de encantamiento, y no lo sueltan.

He visto esos ojos, tus ojos, en mis sueños todas las noches desde que te conozco.

-Bien, ya es suficiente -dijo Serena soltando una carcajada que hasta a ella misma le sonó falsa.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que ya no te diviertes. ¿Te estás poniendo nerviosa? -la retó Darien.

-¿Por qué debería estar nerviosa? Serena formuló aquella pregunta porque, en honor a la verdad, no sabía por qué Darien la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Pero así era. El corazón le

latía muy deprisa y le sudaban las manos.

Tal vez estaba enferma. O tal vez le estaba dando un infarto.

-Tal vez estés nerviosa porque te estoy mirando a los ojos y me estoy preguntando qué se sentirá al besarte.

-Yo creía que las ganas de besar entraban al mirar a los labios, no a los ojos.

Porque eso era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella. Al mirar los labios de Darien estaba segura de que besarlo no sería una tarea penosa.

-No. Igual que piensas que tu pelo es lo más bonito que tienes, pero no es así, no son tus labios los que me hacen pensar en besarte. Me ocurre al mirarte a los ojos. Siento como si

te conociera desde siempre, y entonces noto una oleada de deseo que es lo que me hace desear besarte. Deseo. Una necesidad dulce y suave de conectar.

-Muy bien -dijo Serena con la voz entrecortada - ha sido una buena actuación.

-No estoy actuando -aseguró Darien acortando la escasa distancia que para entonces los separaba en el sofá-. Estoy hablando en serio. Quiero besarte.

-Pero esto es todo un montaje. No estamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Quién dice que no podemos? -preguntó él.

-¿Que no podemos besamos, o que no podemos salir?

-Las dos cosas.

-Yo. Lo digo yo.

-¿Porqué?

Al contemplar sus labios tan de cerca, tan tentadores, Serena tuvo ganas de decir: «¿Y por qué no?» Y besarlo. Pero se resistió.

-Escucha: no estoy preparada para sentar la cabeza -dijo-. Me gusta mi vida. Me gustan las comedias románticas y no tener que depilarme las piernas. Me gusta hacer lo que quiera

sin tener que preocuparme de nadie más.

-A mí también.

-¿Te gustan las comedias románticas?

-No, esa parte no. Pero me gusta mi vida tal y como es. Sin complicaciones. Eso es lo mejor de nuestra relación. O bueno, de lo que sea esto. Hemos empezado sabiendo lo que

queremos, sin complicamos. Si yo te pregunto si te apetece quedar y no tienes ganas, puedes decirme que no tranquilamente. Y viceversa.

-Así que estás sugiriendo que salgamos, pero sin salir de verdad. ..

-Más o menos -dijo Darien-. Como si fuéramos amigos.

-Entonces -continuó Serena arrastrando las palabras al hablar-, ¿qué pasaría si te preguntara si esta noche quieres ver una película?

-Te contestaría que preferiría besarte.

-¿Y si nos besamos?

-Entonces tal vez me sentiría tentado para intentar algo más.

-De acuerdo. Entonces será mejor no ponerte en la tentación -aseguró Serena - al menos por ahora. Veamos una película.

Si a Darien le molestó que ella evitara besarlo, no lo demostró. Se limitó a sonreír y a preguntar:

-¿Qué película?

-¿Magnolias de acero?

-Ni hablar. Es demasiado blanda para un tipo como yo. Me llamo Toro, ¿recuerdas? No veré nada que no tenga sangre y violencia.

-¿Terminator? -

¿ Tienes Terminator entre todas esas películas para chicas? -preguntó Darien con asombro.

-Cuando llegas al fondo de la trama, te das cuenta de que es una historia de amor.

-Ni hablar -protestó Darien.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?

-No me acuerdo, pero sé que Arnold no hace películas para chicas.

-Entonces, veamos Terminator.

Darien observó a la mujer que tenía acurrucada entre sus brazos. Serena se había quedado dormida antes de que acabara la película. Al principio él no se había dado cuenta, pero

poco a poco se había ido inclinando hacia él, presionando su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo. Cada vez más cerca. Darien le había puesto el brazo alrededor del hombro, disfrutando de

la sensación de abrazarla. Aparecieron los títulos de crédito y sonrió. Serena tenía razón. Terminator era una historia de amor, aunque él nunca la hubiera visto de aquel modo. ¿Qué

demonios estaba haciendo? Estaba sentado en un sofá, con una mujer dormida entre sus brazos y se sentía... casi feliz.

Y ni siquiera la había besado nunca. Habían hablado de ello, pero no se habían besado. Se habían limitado a disfrutar de una película juntos. Serena había hecho palomitas y se

habían sentado en el sofá como un matrimonio que llevara muchos años casado. Darien observó un mechón de pelo que le caía a Serena sobre la cara, rozándole apenas las mejillas.

Habitualmente a él le gustaban las mujeres de pelo corto, pero a Serena... bueno, a ella le quedaba bien así. Iba con su personalidad, con su espíritu libre y salvaje. Era más de

medianoche y allí seguía él. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero no podía soportar la idea de despertarla. No quería marcharse. Sonó el teléfono, arrancándolo de sus divagaciones.

¿Quién llamaría a aquellas horas de la noche? Serena ni siquiera se movió. Sin pensarlo, Darien descolgó el auricular que estaba en la mesita que tenía justo al Iado.

-¿Diga? -preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó a su vez una voz de mujer.

-¿Con quién quiere usted hablar? -insistió él.

-Con Serena.

-Ahora mismo está durmiendo. ¿Quiere que le dé algún recado?

-¿Eres Toro?

-Sí -respondió él con cautela. ¿Quién sería ella? Estaba seguro de que no se trataba de la señora Tsukino. Habría reconocido su voz.

-¿Con qué persona estoy hablando?

-¿Con qué persona? Ése es un modo de hablar muy fino para un motero. Soy Michiru, la hermana de Serena.

-Ah, Michiru, la novia a la fuga -aseguró él manteniendo el tono de voz bajo para no despertar a Serena.

-¿Te lo ha contado? -preguntó Michiru con evidente sorpresa.

-Te sorprendería saber cuántas cosas me ha contado -respondió Darien. No estaba muy seguro de si debía interpretar también la farsa con la hermana de Serena, pero no correría

riesgos. Si ella quería explicarle más tarde la verdad, era cosa suya.

-Pues ella no me ha hablado de ti –aseguró Michiru. Evidentemente, estaba enfadada. No había ninguna duda.

-No me sorprende -dijo él con una sonrisa-. Hace muy poco tiempo que nos conocemos.

-Háblame de ti -le pidió Michiru-. Esta noche he recibido una llamada de mi madre. Estaba. fuera de sí después de que Serena te hubiera llevado a cenar. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-No sé a qué te refieres. Le pasaría el teléfono a tu hermana para que ella respondiera a tus preguntas, pero está dormida. ¿Quieres que le dé algún recado?

-¿Contestas tú al teléfono a medianoche porque ella está durmiendo? -preguntó Michiru con mucha calma-. Eso ya dice mucho. No, no le dejes ningún mensaje. Ya la llamaré mañana.

-Muy bien. Buenas noches.

-Oye, Toro -la escuchó decir cuando estaba a punto de colgar.

-¿Sí? -dijo colocándose de nuevo el auricular en la oreja.

-Si le haces daño, te mataré -aseguró con voz muy seria-. A Serena le gusta que la gente crea que es una chica dura, pero sólo lo es en apariencia. Es absolutamente vulnerable. No

permitiré que juegues con ella.

-Gracias por la advertencia -respondió Darien.

-Lo digo en serio.

-Lo sé -aseguró deteniéndose un instante-. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Michiru -añadió.

-Ha sido interesante hablar contigo, Toro.

Darien colgó y miró a la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos. El vídeo se había apagado solo y en la televisión estaba saliendo un publirreportaje sobre un utensilio de cocina. Él no

tenía tanta necesidad de cortar y picar nada como para pagar veintinueve con noventa y nueve dólares por ello. Debería marcharse. Era tarde. Pero no se movió. Volvió a observar a

Serena y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí, y por qué le costaba tanto irse. La luz del sol se abrió paso a través de las pestañas de Serena, arrancándola lentamente de sus

sueños. Era uno de esos sueños que no se recuerdan después, pero le había dejado una sensación cálida.

Permaneció en aquel estado confuso entre la vigilia y la conciencia y se dio cuenta de algo no marchaba bien. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y trató de pensar de qué se trataba con su

cerebro medio dormido. Tardó un minuto en darse cuenta. No tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada. No, se trataba de algo más duro, más cálido. Algo que subía y bajaba

rítmicamente. Algo parecido a. .. A un cuerpo. Más exactamente: tenía la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de alguien. Cuando fue consciente de aquel hecho, Serena abrió los ojos de

golpe. Estaba en el sofá del salón de su casa durmiendo sobre el pecho de Darien Chiba. ¿Cómo había ocurrido?

Recordó entonces de sopetón los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Se acordó de que habían visto Terminator, pero no recordaba el final de la película. Sólo recordaba haber

compartido un cuenco de palomitas con él. Y habían terminado pasando la noche juntos. Aquello sería suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta a su madre Serena soltó una leve

risilla que fue suficiente para despertar a Darien. Ella sintió cómo su respiración cambiaba de ritmo y supo que estaba despierto antes incluso de que abriera los ojos.

-Buenos días -dijo Serena con alegría.

Darien se sentó y se apartó suavemente de ella.

-Lo siento, Serena. Tenía la intención de irme cuando acabara la película, pero estabas tan dormida. ..y luego llamó tu hermana y. ..

-¿Mi hermana? ¿Michiru ha telefoneado aquí?

-Estuvimos hablando un rato, y entonces pensaba marcharme, pero me quedé un momento sentado y lo siguiente que supe fue... bueno, esto es lo siguiente que he sabido. Lo

siento.

-No pasa nada, Darien.

-No, sí que pasa. Yo... -comenzó a decir él deteniéndose un instante para buscar la palabra adecuada-. Te he impuesto mi presencia, eso es. Y no quería.

-Darien, de verdad que no pasa nada.

Serena no quería decirle que en realidad le había gustado despertarse a su lado, que le gustaba el calor de su cuerpo. Así que en su lugar se limitó a repetir:

-No pasa nada.

-Pero...

-En cosa sería distinta si hubieras puesto en peligro mi virtud.

No añadió que ponerse en peligro con Darien estaba comenzando a parecerle una idea muy apetecible. Serena se incorporó y se pasó la mano por el cabello, convencida de que la

palabra «apetecible» no era precisamente el término que mejor describía su aspecto recién levantada.

-Supongo -que tienes razón -contestó Darien arrastrando las palabras-. Después de todo, ni siquiera te he besado, así que tu virtud sigue intacta.

-¿Lo ves? No hay problema. Te diré una cosa: si me das un par de minutos para darme una ducha, incluso me encargaré del desayuno.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó él con una mueca.

-De verdad.

-¿Y tu hospitalidad llega tan lejos como dejar que yo también me dé una ducha?

-Estoy convencida de que en el libro de protocolo que mi madre me regaló cuando cumplí dieciséis años figura ofrecer una ducha a mis invitados.

-Estás loca -aseguró Darien soltando una carcajada-vete a dar esa ducha, y yo me pondré cómodo. Incluso prepararé café, ya que tú vas a hacer el desayuno.

-Vaya, Toro, eres todo un caballero

-Eso intento, Roxy.

Serena se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño y él la observó desaparecer por el pasillo. Acababa de pasar la primera noche con ella. Y se había dado cuenta de que no quería que

fuera la última. Darien no buscaba una relación estable, ni nada parecido a lo que su madre esperaba. Pero no estaría mal pasar más noches con Serena. Se dispuso a preparar el

café, y tras encontrar el bote y los filtros en una alacena, apretó el botón de la cafetera y escuchó cómo se abría la puerta de entrada.

-¿Serena? -dijo una voz.

Una voz que Darien reconoció al instante. Bien. Serena quería que su madre pensara que eran una pareja muy unida, y al parecer su deseo estaba a punto de cumplirse. Darien salió

de la cocina en dirección al salón, donde se encontró a una señora Tsukino con cara de pocos amigos.

-He visto tu moto aparcada fuera -dijo con tono de reproche.

-Ya. No tenía pensado quedarme; si no, la habría metido en el garaje. No me gusta que mi nena pase la noche a la intemperie.

La noche anterior había pillado a la señora Tsukino por sorpresa, pero había tenido tiempo para reagruparse, y ahora tenía todo el aspecto de un general del ejército. Su tono de voz

no dejaba ninguna duda de que había recuperado el control.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?

-En la ducha. Estaba preparando café. ¿Le apetece una taza?

-No. Voy camino a misa y pasé por aquí para ver si Serena quería acompañarme.

-¿Quiere que vaya a preguntárselo? -preguntó Darien con una sonrisa, como si no supiera por qué aquella pregunta podía molestarla. La señora Tsukino pareció balbucear un

instante, y luego tragó saliva con tanta fuerzacomo si estuviera tragando una vaca.

-No... no creo que sea necesario. Dile que la llamaré más tarde.

-Claro.

-Y una cosa, Toro -dijo la señora Tsukino avanzando unos pasos hacia él-. Si le haces daño, te mataré.

-Es usted la segunda persona de la familia que me dice eso en menos de veinticuatro horas -reconoció Darien pasándose la mano por el pelo-. ¿Qué les hace pensar a ustedes que

Serena no podría encargarse personalmente de mí si le hiciera daño?

Tal vez su madre y su hermana no lo supieran, pero Darien tenía la sospecha de que Serena estaba más que capacitada para defenderse por sí sola.

-Mi hija es demasiado buena -contestó su madre-. Cree en los cuentos de hadas. Por eso disfrutó tanto preparando la boda de su hermana. Pero yo sé que no basta con el

romanticismo. Se necesita mucho más que pasión para que una relación funcione. No creo que vosotros dos tengáis nada en común. Hay muchas posibilidades de que lo vuestro

salga mal, y no quiero que Serena sufra.

-Y sin embargo, está usted dispuesta a verla casarse sólo para ganar una apuesta -respondió Darien amablemente.

-No -aseguró ella negando con la cabeza-. Quiero que se case porque Serena está hecha para el matrimonio. Necesita alguien a quien amar, y que ese alguien le corresponda con

creces. La apuesta. .. bueno, digamos que me sirvió de excusa para presentarle gente.

-¿Ha dicho que le gustaría que alguien cuidara de ella?

-He dicho lo que he dicho, jovencito -respondió la señora Tsukino recuperando el tono autoritario-. He criado a mis dos hijas de modo que sepan ser independientes, pero también

pienso que la vida tiene más sentidocuando se comparte con alguien. ¿Tú de verdad crees que eres el hombre con el que Serena podría compartir su vida? -añadió tras una breve

pausa.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero sé que ninguno de los hombres que le ha presentado usted lo es -afirmó Darien.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Y sin embargo continúa usted intentándolo -insistió Darien, sorprendido de que ella le hubiera dado la razón.

-Porque tengo la esperanza de que el próximo sea el hombre adecuado, el que Serena está esperando.

-¿Y está usted segura de que no puedo ser yo? -preguntó él.

-Todo lo segura que se puede estar. Serena necesita a un buen hombre. Alguien que regrese a casa después del trabajo. A ella le gustan las cosas sencillas: compartir un almuerzo,

ver una película juntos... alguien que tenga sus mismos intereses. No creo que tú seas ese alguien.

-Tal vez tenga usted razón -contestó Darien -. Tal vez no sea el hombre de su vida, pero en este momento soy su hombre, y le agradecería que dejara de intentar concertarle citas

durante un tiempo.

-De acuerdo -respondió la señora Tsukino con una breve inclinación de cabeza-. Dile que la llamaré más tarde.

-Claro.

La madre de Serena se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero se giró bruscamente antes de llegar.

-Y recuerda lo que te he dicho, Toro.

-No se preocupe. No pretendo hacerle daño.

La señora Tsukino se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras ella. Darien regresó a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café mientras pensaba en su confrontación

con la madre dé Serena. La señora Tsukino tenía razón. Aunque no la conociera mucho, sabía que Serena era especial. Lo supo desde la primera noche en el bar de Andrew y

después de haber pasado más tiempo con ella se había convencido todavía más.

-Vaya, un hombre que me hace café por la mañana. Ése es mi hombre -dijo Serena entrando en la cocina con el cabello aún húmedo. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y

una camiseta. Estaba descalza y sin maquillar. Parecía lo más opuesto a Roxy que podía ser una mujer. Y sin embargo, su imagen era mucho más sensual. Darien se obligó a sí mismo

a no pensar en cuánto más sensual mientras le tendía una taza de café.

-Creí que habías dicho algo sobre el desayuno -le recordó.

-Es verdad -reconoció Serena con una mueca.

-¿Y qué me vas a preparar? -preguntó él.

-Nada. Vamos a subimos a tu moto y a bajar la calle hasta llegar a Perkins. Una vez allí, yo tengo pensado pedir una buena ración de tortitas y hundirlas en sirope. ¿Y tú?

-O sea, que yo preparo el café y tú me dejas que te lleve a Perkins.

-Exacto. Ése es mi trato.

-Yo quería probar tu cocina -aseguró él-. He crecido con mi madre, y digamos que... bueno, que me gustaría saber cómo sabe la buena cocina.

-En este caso no lo averiguarías. ¿Recuerdas el pollo a la parrilla que hizo tu madre la otra noche? Pues estaba buenísimo en comparación con lo que yo preparo.

-Gracias por la advertencia. Vayamos a Perkins, pues.

-Sabía que lo entenderías -respondió ella con una carcajada.

-¿Te importa si me doy una ducha antes?

-Adelante. Y otra cosa, Darien -dijo mientras él se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

-¿Sí?

-Me alegro de que te quedaras a pasar la noche.

-Yo también -reconoció él.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y recorrió el pasillo a buen ritmo. Le gustaba estar con Serena, le había gustado abrazarla la noche anterior. Sencillamente, le gustaba ella. y no tenía ni la

menor idea de qué hacer al respecto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Serena se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y lo observó, como si pudiera ofrecerle alguna respuesta.

-¿El vestido? -preguntó volviendo a colocárselo cerca del oído.

-Sí. Necesito que me lo devuelvas. Cuando te cases, tendrás tu propio traje. He decidido que el de Michiru Kate. ..

-Michiru -corrigió Serena automáticamente.

-El vestido de Michiru no te pega.

Había ganado. Tal vez su madre estuviera diciendo que el vestido no le pegaba, pero en realidad quería decir que el que no le pegaba era Toro. Ikuko había dejado de intentar que

se casara a toda costa. Serena era libre como el viento. ¿Y por qué no se alegraba?

-Cariño, quiero que encuentres al hombre adecuado cuando llegue tu momento. No tienes por qué precipitarte.

-¿Y qué pasa con la apuesta?

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo te quiero, y sólo quiero que seas feliz.

-Mamá. ..-murmuró Serena enternecida.

Ikuko Tsukino no era una mujer de grandes demostraciones afectivas.

-Prepara el vestido -repitió-. Iré a recogerlo más tarde.

-En cuanto a Toro... -comenzó a decir Serena, dispuesta a confesarle a su madre toda la verdad.

-Ni una palabra más. No quiero estropear la conversación peleándonos por tu novio. Pasaré a verte esta semana y recogeré el vestido –aseguró antes de colgar bruscamente.

Serena había salido victoriosa. Podría dejarse crecer el pelo de las piernas hasta poder peinárselo. Podría organizar los fines de semana un maratón de comedias románticas. Ante

ella se abría todo un mundo de posibilidades. Pero lo que de verdad le apetecía hacer era llamar a Darien y compartir con él su victoria. A decir verdad, tenía ganas de llamarlo desde

que la había dejado en casa el domingo. Tenía pensado llamarlo para decirle hola. Y preguntarle quizá qué tal había resultado la vuelta a casa en la moto. ¿Se le habría calado? Pero

no lo había llamado. No quería que Darien pensara que ella veía en aquella relación más de lo que realmente había. No lo llamó y esperó a que él lo hiciera. Pero no lo hizo. Ni

tampoco la llamó el lunes. Y ella tampoco lo hizo. Por mucho que Serena deseara llamarlo, no podía hacerlo. Descolgó el teléfono al menos una docena de veces, pero siempre volvía a

colgarlo antes de marcar. No entendía por qué le resultaba tan difícil llamarlo. Tenía la excusa perfecta: compartir con él las noticias respecto a su madre. Pero no lo llamó, y Darien

tampoco lo hizo. El miércoles sucedió exactamente lo mismo. Serena miró el teléfono. Pensó en llamar. Llegó incluso a descolgarlo. Volvió a dejar el auricular en su sitio. No llamó, El

jueves ni siquiera levantó el teléfono. Pensó en hacerlo, pero ya que Darien no la había llamado, ella tampoco lo iba a llamar. Serena era consciente de lo infantil de su

comportamiento, pero era incapaz de evitarlo. Había algo en Darien que la hacía sentirse como si estuviera otra vez en el instituto. El viernes se levantó con el ánimo repleto de

vitalidad. Darien y ella iban a cenar en casa de la madre de él aquella noche. Lo vería después del colegio. Se pasó el día prácticamente flotando en las nubes.

-Pareces espantosamente feliz -le dijo su amiga y compañera Lita sentándose a su lado en el banco del patio-. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-¿Qué tiene de raro? Después de todo, es viernes.

Lita negó con la cabeza.

-Reconozco una sonrisa de viernes en cuanto la veo. Hay algo más.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que tengo una cita.

-¡Vaya! Cuéntame: ¿una de esas en las que aparecen velas y un vestido nuevo?

-Un vestido nuevo, sí.

El día anterior había ido de compras y se había hecho con un modelo que estaba segura de que escandalizaría a la madre de Darien. Sí, una mirada a aquellas mallas ajustadas y la

señora Chiba le rogaría a Darien que dejara de salir con Roxy. Aquel pensamiento debería haberlo hecho sentir victoriosa, pero en su lugar se sintió algo abatida.

-Sí, ropa nueva pero sin velas. Una cena tranquila. No hay mucho que contar, eso es todo. ¿Y qué tal los niños? -preguntó apresuradamente para cambiar de tema. Y mientras

escuchaba a Lita hablar de sus hijos, no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella noche iba a ver a Darien.

-Oh, Serena, querida, cuánto lo siento... dijo la señora Chiba cuando entraron aquella noche en su casa.

Serena no tuvo que preguntar de qué se lamentaba la madre de Darien. Había un inconfundible olor a quemado.

-Había preparado un estupendo asado de ternera para cenar, pero algo debe de haber fallado en el horno.

-O en tu forma de cocinar -murmuró Darien entre dientes lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Serena pudiera oírlo. Ella se aguantó la risa que amenazaba con brotarle. Tenía

la risa floja desde que Darien había aparecido en el umbral de su casa. Se había puesto unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de cuello alto. Estaba para comérselo.

-No pasa nada, señora Chiba -la tranquilizó Serena verdad.

-No, querida, te he invitado a cenar y vas a cenar. Estoy segura de que no comes bien en el club ese en el que trabajas. Supongo que estarán más interesados en las bebidas. Así

que vamos.

-¿Irnos? -repitió Serena, dándose cuenta de que el asado quemado podría resultar un problema. Un gran problema.

-Vamos a cenar fuera -dijo la señora Chiba agarrando su bolso.

-Pero... -balbuceó Serena contemplando el atuendo de bailarina exótica que se había puesto aquella noche. Mallas de imitación de cuero, una camisa roja brillante y zapatos de

altísimo tacón de aguja. Si a eso añadía que se había retirado el cabello hacia atrás con gomina y había abusado ostensiblemente del maquillaje, estaba claro por qué Serena no

quería ir a ningún lugar público con aquella guisa.

-Pero... -repitió.

Darien no dijo ni una palabra. Ella le apretó el codo con fuerza y lo obligó a fijarse en su indumentaria. Entonces pareció comprender.

-Mamá, de verdad que no pasa nada -aseguró él precipitadamente-. Vendremos a cenar mañana, y puedes volver a intentarlo.

-Hijo, ya sé que te encanta cómo cocino -respondió la madre de Darien sin imaginar lo engañada que estaba-, pero de vez en cuando me gusta salir a cenar fuera también. Así que

vamos.

-Pizza -insistió su hijo-. Pidamos una pizza.

-¿Queréis dejarlo de una vez? Vamos a cenar fuera y punto. Mamoru, nos vamos -gritó. No hacía falta que Serena fuera su hija para darse cuenta de que no habría forma de disuadir

a la señora Chiba.

-Serena, qué alegría volver a verte -dijo el padre de Darien apareciendo en el vestíbulo-. Supongo que ya os han contado que hay cambio de planes. Darien asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde quedamos? -preguntó.

-Esperaba que fuéramos todos juntos -dijo su madre.

-No te gusta mi moto... -la acusó Darien.

-No es eso, es que... -comenzó a decir la señora Chiba antes de encogerse de hombros-. Bueno, pues sí, es eso. No me gusta. Y si tienes un accidente yendo al restaurante no me lo

perdonaría nunca, No te gustaría que tu madre tuviera que pasar por eso, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo no he podido tener más hijos que tú, y después de todo lo que tuve que pasar

para traerte al mundo... supongo que no querrás hacerme sufrir más, ¿no?

-Mamá, esto es ridículo. Soy un hombre adulto, y...

-Nos encantará ir con ustedes, señora Chiba.

-Gracias por tu comprensión, querida.

-No hay de qué.

Los padres de Darien salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al coche familiar. Darien se quedó donde estaba y retuvo a Serena a su lado.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le susurró.

-Porque está preocupada por ti. Eso no tiene nada de malo.

-Cuando se trata de mi madre parece que no -respondió él, visiblemente molesto-. Pero si hablamos de la tuya, entonces ya es otra historia.

-Mi madre no se preocupa; se entromete. Son dos cosas diferentes -argumentó Serena.

-Se entromete porque se preocupa por ti -insistió él.

-¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en mi madre?

-Digamos que tengo un punto de vista al respecto más objetivo que el tuyo.

-¿Venís o qué? –gritó la madre de Darien desde el coche-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, por supuesto que no -aseguró Serena zafándose del brazo de Darien y avanzando hacia el coche.

-Bien -respondió la señora Chiba con una sonrisa-. Entonces, vámonos.

Darien jugueteó con su plato de ensalada mientras escuchaba cómo Serena y su madre charlaban alegremente. Serena estaba otra vez complicando las cosas. A su madre parecía

caerle igual de bien aquella noche que la semana anterior. Al ritmo que estaba yendo, Darien se veía casado y padre de cuatro hijos en un periquete. Pero aquella idea no le produjo

el mismo escalofrío de siempre en la espina dorsal. No pensaba casarse con Serena, pero si tuviera que contraer matrimonio, ella sería la primera de la lista. El hecho de pensar en

tener una lista de mujeres con las que podría casarse le produjo un miedo horroroso, y decidió golpear suavemente la pierna de Serena por debajo de la mesa y dirigirle una mirada

cargada de intención. Darien supo que había entendido lo que quería decirle porque Serena le guiñó un ojo y le dijo:

-He estado pensando en cambiar de trabajo.

-Querida, eso sería maravilloso, de verdad. Aunque te dediques a lo que te dediques, eso no cambiará la opinión que tenemos de ti. En cualquier caso, eres una joven encantadora.

-Muchas gracias, señora Chiba respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer? -preguntó la madre de Darien.

-Bueno, yo...

-Serena, ¿eres tú?

Darien alzó la vista y se encontró con una morena alta y un hombre alto y delgado que estaban sentados en la mesa de al lado.

-Lita... -murmuró Serena entre dientes.

Luego bajó los ojos y se sonrojó. Darien se dio cuenta al instante de que conocía a la pareja, y era obvio que se avergonzaba de que la hubieran pillado vestida de Roxy.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y los niños? -preguntó Serena.

-Zafiro ha tenido el detalle de invitarme a cenar, y he dejado a los niños con una canguro. ¿No vas a presentamos? -dijo Patricia.

Serena sonrió, y Darien tuvo la sospecha de que sólo él se daba cuenta de lo forzada que era aquella sonrisa.

-Lita Kino y Zafiro Black éste es Darien Chiba y sus padres, Mamoru y Gea.

-¿Son amigos tuyos del trabajo, querida? preguntó la señora Chiba-. Vaya, Serena, no nos habías dicho que Candy estaba saliendo con Zafiro. Eso es maravilloso.

-¿Candy? -preguntó Lita. Prefiere que la llamen Lita -corrigió Serena.

Darien ahogó un gemido. Serena le había contado a su madre que Lita era conocida en el club de strip-tease como Candy, y, por supuesto, su madre, una mujer que se olvidaba de

que tenía la cena en el horno, no había olvidado ni el más mínimo detalle del supuesto trabajo de Serena y de sus supuestos amigos.

-¿Por qué no me dijisteis que estabais saliendo? -preguntó Serena.

-No queríamos que lo supiera nadie -aseguró Lita de empezar, y ya sabes cómo es el trabajo. Todo el mundo conoce la vida de todo el mundo.

-Dímelo a mí -murmuró Serena.

Darien estaba seguro de que estaba pensando en que el lunes por la mañana todo el colegio se enteraría de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

-Supongo que la gente que tiene un trabajo como el vuestro tiende a juntarse -dijo la señora Chiba-. Quiero decir que es maravilloso tener amigos que comprendan a qué te dedicas

y por qué lo haces. Gente que no te juzgue.

-Tiene usted toda la razón -aseguró Lita-. Hay mucha gente que sólo se queda con lo malo, en lo duro que puede llegar a ser. No entienden que este trabajo también tiene cosas

buenas, y que éstas superan a las negativas.

-Eso mismo me estaba diciendo Serena la otra noche. ¿Queréis cenar con nosotros? –preguntó la madre de Darien-. Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de conocer mejor a los

amigos de Serena ahora que está tan unida a Darien.

-Por supuesto. Nos encantaría -respondió Lita, alias Candy, acercando la silla-. Bueno, Darien, y ¿cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Serena?

-Un poco -contestó tratando de comprometerse lo menos posible-. ¿Y cómo ves tú la liga este año? -dijo girándose hacia Zafiro.

Darien se las arregló para mantener la conversación en el mundo del deporte. Se figuró que si hablaba de balones y lanzamientos lo suficientemente alto, su madre no tendría

oportunidad de hacerle preguntas a la amiga de Serena sobre su trabajo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando con Serena? -casi gritó la señora Chiba mientras miraba a su hijo con desaprobación.

-Va a hacer tres años. ¿No, Serena? -contestó Lita.

-Sí -respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

-Yo he practicado todos los deportes de la ciudad -dijo Darien-. Ahora juego al jockey con mis amigos.

-Yo también -aseguró Zafiro-. Un grupo de compañeros del trabajo hemos formado un equipo. En julio jugamos un campeonato. Me encanta el baloncesto, pero el jockey es muy duro.

-¿La gente con la que trabajas tiene un equipo de jockey? -preguntó la madre de Darien interviniendo en su conversación.

-Somos aficionados. Sólo jugamos para divertimos. El trabajo puede llegar a resultar muy estresante, muy exigente, así que necesitamos aireamos. Y para eso nada mejor que

patinar por una pista de hielo golpeando un disco.

-Dadas las circunstancias, entiendo que necesitéis desahogaros -aseguró la señora Chiba-. Me alegro de que las mujeres con las que trabajáis os tengan a vosotros para cuidarlas.

-Yo cuido de alguna un poco más que de las demás -aseguró Zafiro guiñándole un ojo a Lita.

-Estoy segura de que eres todo un caballero. Serena me ha contado que has sido su héroe en más de una ocasión.

-¡Oh, sí! Me acuerdo de que una vez que un grupo de gamberros...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

-Bueno, ha sido una noche de lo más interesante -aseguró Darien mientras acompañaba a Serena hasta el porche de su casa.

Interesante iba a ser la charla que tendría lugar el lunes en la sala de profesores, cuando tratara de explicar lo que había pasado. Sí, aquello sería interesante. Aunque la mataran,

Serena se sentía incapaz de encontrar ninguna razón que justificara el modo en que iba vestida. Parecía casi un milagro, pero se las habían arreglado para que la madre de Darien no

sospechara nada, aunque había estado muy cerca de descubrir la verdad. Gracias a su común interés por los deportes, los muchachos habían conseguido mantener una conversación

bastante larga.

-Interesante -repitió Serena-. Sí, puede decirse que sí. Se quedó mirando hacia las luces de la calle, preguntándose si pedirles a Lita y a Zafiro que guardaran silencio. La cita de

Serena iba a estar en boca de todo el colegio el lunes, de eso estaba segura.

-Ha sido... -dijo Darien con una sonrisa sin terminar la frase adrede.

-Divertido, Chiba. Muy divertido. Me gustaría ver la gracia que te haría que los clientes de tu farmacia te vieran vestido de motero. La sonrisa de Darien se desvaneció bruscamente de

su rostro, y le colocó suavemente la mano sobre el hombro. Pretendía ser un gesto de consuelo, no pensado para excitarla, pero eso fue exactamente lo que consiguió: excitarla. El

contacto más tenue, el gesto más pequeño, era capaz de calentarle la sangre si venía de manos de Darien.

-Estás enfadada de verdad -murmuró suavemente.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Aunque no lo estaba tanto por lo ocurrido durante la cena como por el poder que Darien parecía ejercer sobre ella.

-Oye, lo siento.

-No ha sido culpa tuya -aseguró Serena encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tendría que haberme negado a salir a cenar con mi madre. Lo que ocurre es que a veces no sé decirle que no.

-Dímelo a mí. No es culpa tuya que esté metida en esta situación tan absurda. Es culpa de mi madre. Es mucho más comprensible que tú no te niegues a salir a cenar a que yo no sea

capaz de decir que no pienso casarme.

-Ya sé que ahora mismo no quieres escuchar esto -dijo Darien con dulzura-, pero tengo que confesar que en cierto modo le estoy agradecido a tu madre.

-¿Agradecido?

De todas las cosas que hubiera esperado oírle decir, aquélla no estaba en la lista.

-Sí. Quiero decir, que si tu madre no hubiera hecho esa apuesta, y hubiera empezado a prepararte citas con hombres, no habrías acabado en el bar de Andrew. Y entonces yo no te

hubiera conocido. Y si no te hubiera conocido, no estaría en el porche de tu casa, con una hermosa luna llena brillando por encima de nosotros, y pensando en hacer esto...

No hubo tiempo para pensar ni para prepararse. Serena estaba indefensa cuando Darien dejó de hablar y se acercó hasta ella. La giró suavemente hasta que la tuvo de frente e

inclinó los labios sobre los suyos. Serena podría haber torcido la cara. Podría haber dado un paso atrás. Pero en su lugar, lo besó también. Cálido. Duro. Apasionado. Todas las ideas

de las madres ultra protectoras respecto a mantener la reputación desaparecieron de golpe al besar a Darien. Su olor, su sabor, la firmeza de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo contra

el suyo... todo se fundió en una súbita llamarada de deseo. Serena estaba inmersa en un mar de sensaciones, hundiéndose en él. El beso se hizo más suave, y lentamente

separaron los labios, pero ninguno de ellos dejó de abrazar al otro.

-Guau -dijo Darien cuando fue capaz de recuperar la respiración.

-Tan elocuente como siempre, señor Chiba -contestó Serena riendo.

-A ver qué elocuente te parece esto: te deseo. No sólo quiero besarte en el porche, sino que te deseo entera. Quiero que pasemos dentro,' entremos en tu dormitorio y. ..

-Darien -intervino Serena, interrumpiendo su descripción aunque se correspondiera exactamente con sus propios deseos-. No sé. No quiero que tratemos de convertir la complicidad

que tenemos en lo que no es, en algo que no puede ser. Lo nuestro no es una relación real. .

-No estoy sugiriendo que nos casemos. Lo que digo es que podría estar bien. Muy bien. Creo que en las últimas dos semanas ha nacido algo entre nosotros que no es una farsa. Nos

hemos hecho amigos. Ambos comprendemos que no estamos preparados para un compromiso para toda la vida. ¿Por qué no podemos ampliar esa amistad hacia algo que los dos

claramente deseamos?

-Darien, yo valoro tu amistad. Ya sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero a mí me importas. Y no quiero perderte. ¿De verdad crees que podríamos enrollamos y

aun así seguir siendo amigos?

-¿Por qué no? Sería una amistad que se extendería al dormitorio. Compañeros de cama –añadió tras una breve pausa.

-¿Por qué no? -repitió ella soltando una carcajada-. Sí, realmente eres muy elocuente.

-¿Quieres que sea más elocuente todavía? A ver que te parece esto: no he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ti desde aquella primera noche en el bar de Andrew. Me gusta estar

contigo. Me gusta reírme contigo. Me gustó rodearte con mis brazos la otra noche cuando te quedaste dormida. Qué demonios, ni siquiera me importó ver una comedia romántica

contigo.. .

-Pero tú dijiste que Terminator no era una película de amor -le recordó Serena soltando una carcajada.

-Mentí. Tú tenías razón. Es una historia muy romántica.

-¿Y la nuestra?¿Cómo será la nuestra, Darien?

-Somos amigos. Unos amigos que se desean.

-¿Y será eso suficiente?

Serena le hizo la pregunta a Darien, pero en realidad se lo estaba preguntando a sí misma. ¿Se conformaría con ser una amiga íntima de Darien? ¿Cómo lo había definido él?

Compañeros de cama. Amigos que de vez en cuando se acostaban juntos, pero no tenían ningún compromiso. ¿Funcionaría? Serena no conocía la respuesta.

-Creo que será suficiente. -Al menos para mí aseguró Darien-. ¿Y para ti?

-Tengo que confesar que no conozco la respuesta. He salido con otros hombres, pero a ninguno lo he deseado como a ti. Ni he sentido esta sensación de amistad, esta conexión.

-¿Y es suficiente? -preguntó él suavemente atrayéndola más hacia sí, hacia el refugio de sus brazos.

-Por ahora sí -respondió Serena asintiendo con la cabeza como si se respondiera a su propia pregunta-. Sí. Por ahora es suficiente. Una vez tomada la decisión no quería pensar ni

analizar nada más. Deseaba a Darien, y lo deseaba de inmediato. Se apartó un instante de sus brazos y rebuscó las llaves en su bolso. Pero le temblaban tanto las manos que fue

incapaz de meter la llave en el agujero.

-Déjame a mí -se ofreció Darien.

Abrió la puerta y empujó a Serena suavemente para que entrara antes de cerrarla tras de sí y dejar las llaves en la bandejita de la entrada.

-Yo...

-Sshh. No estamos hablando. Estamos...

Los labios de Darien volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos, provocando que su deseo se hiciera más fuerte y alcanzara una dimensión descomunal. Sin dejar de besarla, él la hizo

avanzar a lo largo del pasillo. Serena estaba empezando a tomarle el tranquillo a andar hacia atrás y besar al mismo tiempo cuando un obstáculo detuvo su avance. Tenía la espalda

contra la puerta del dormitorio y la parte delantera del cuerpo contra el pecho de Darien. Echó la mano hacia atrás, encontró el picaporte, y ambos se precipitaron en la habitación. Se

quedaron a los pies de la cama y Serena le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello. La pasión de sus besos se intensificó hasta que amenazó con abrumarla. Serena se apartó para

tratar de recuperar el aliento, pero Darien no parecía dispuesto a retirarse. Tenía las manos sobre su blusa, y se la estaba quitando. Y de pronto ella lo estaba ayudando. Necesitaba

acabar con todas las barreras que hubiera entre ellos. Mientras Darien se quitaba su propia camisa, ella se desabrochaba los pantalones y trataba de bajárselos. Pero no lo

consiguió. No se movieron ni un centímetro. Volvió a intentarlo. Por desgracia, el cuero falso parecía tener las mismas características que el verdadero. No se deslizaba bien sobre la

piel húmeda y caliente. Y Serena estaba que ardía. No por la temperatura, sino por el hombre que tenía a su lado observándola mientras ella tiraba hacia abajo de la cinturilla de sus

pantalones.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó Darien arrojando su propia camisa al suelo.

Ella se quedó mirando fijamente su torso desnudo. Era una visión impresionante. Firme pero sin exagerar. Era el pecho de un hombre deportista, pero que no estaba obsesionado

con su cuerpo. Serena alzó la mano y le trazó una línea imaginaria con la yema de un dedo.

-Serena, ¿qué pasa? ¿Porqué lo has dejado?

¿Dejado? Tenía la mente confusa. Se sentía como borracha ante la visión de su cuerpo.

-¿Dejado? -repitió ella.

-Has dejado de desnudarte -aseguro Darien bajándose la cremallera de los pantalones con una parsimonia enloquecedora.

-Yo... esto...

¿De qué estaban hablando? Serena no tenía ni idea. Se quedó parada, sin poder moverse, hipnotizada mientras observaba cada movimiento que Darien hacía.

-Serena, querida -susurró él llamándola por aquel apodo mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Ella se sentía consumida por la urgencia, por el deseo. Un deseo que necesitaba consumarse. Su sujetador se interponía entre ella y el pecho

desnudo de Darien. Se llevó las manos atrás y trató de desabrochárselo, pero las manos le temblaban demasiado.

-Permíteme -susurró Darien contra sus labios hablando sin dejar de besarla.

Le desabrochó el sujetador, y antes de que pudiera tomar aliento de nuevo ya se lo había quitado. El pecho de Serena se apretó contra el suyo, y los latidos de sus corazones se

fundieron en uno solo. Darien deslizó la mano entre sus pechos unidos y le acarició levemente un pezón. Fue sólo un leve roce, y ella se escuchó a sí misma gemir.

-Déjame ayudarte con los pantalones -susurró él metiéndole las manos en la cinturilla y tirando hacia abajo. Pero no se movieron.

-Tal vez si te sientas en la cama y yo tiro... -sugirió Darien.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Estaba empezando a sentir un poco de claustrofobia. ¿Y si no podía volver a quitarse aquellos pantalones?

-Debería habérmelos sacado antes de estar tan...

-¿Caliente? -preguntó él, incapaz de disimular un deje de orgullo masculino.

-Sí -reconoció Serena-, pero déjame decirte una cosa: si no conseguimos quitármelos pronto, puede que me muera de deseo.

-Me gusta tu manera de hablar -dijo Darien arqueando las cejas.

Ambos estallaron en una carcajada. Tal vez eran los nervios, o tal vez había algo especial en su relación con Darien. Algo más que una amistad. Algo sobre lo que tendría que

reflexionar. Pero ya pensaría en ello al día siguiente. En ese momento, lo único que quería era librarse de los pantalones.

-Vamos allá -dijo Darien tirando suave pero firmemente.

Lentamente, a tirones, consiguió bajárselos. Una vez que los tuvo en las caderas, se los quitó. Por fin estaba libre.

-Eh, Roxy, me gusta tu ropa interior.

Serena se sonrojó. Sabía que se refería a su tanga.

-Lo compré con el resto del conjunto. Me hacía sentirme más sexy.

-Creo que deberías llevarlo siempre -aseguró Darien tumbándola sobre la cama-. Pensar en tu blusita azul de niña buena, los vaqueros y las zapatillas de deporte blancas, tan

modosita por fuera, y pensar que soy el único que sabe lo que llevas debajo... Me gusta.

Serena estaba sentada a su lado, y las manos de Darien se movían por todo su cuerpo, como si tratara de memorizar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Acércate un poco más -murmuró atrayéndola hacía sí de modo que sus muslos se tocaron. Ella estaba cayendo totalmente bajo su embrujo.

-No sé qué decirte, Toro -murmuró-. Mi madre dice que los moteros son muy peligrosos...

-Y lo somos. Vivimos en el lado salvaje.

Serena alzó la mano y recorrió con ella la desnudez de su torso.

-Y bien, ¿dónde estábamos?

-Creo que estábamos en esto... –susurró Darien abrazándola mientras la besaba.

Toda la diversión y las risas se esfumaron tras una ola de deseo. Se besaron, se acariciaron. Serena se olvidó del mundo que quedaba más allá del dormitorio. Olvidó todas sus

dudas. En su lugar sólo estaba aquel hombre. Aquel momento. La sensación de tenerlo tan cerca. Su aroma. Shannon flotaba por encima de la ola de sensaciones que le atravesaba el cuerpo.

-Darien... -susurró cuando él apartó los labios de los suyos para explorar otros caminos. Bajó más y más. Llegó hasta el tanga, pero en lugar de quitárselo, la acarició por encima y a

través de él..

El efecto fue el mismo que una combustión espontánea. Serena se movió bajo su caricia hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

-Te toca a ti -murmuró al darse cuenta de que él no se había quitado todavía los pantalones.

-No he terminado todavía.

-Lo sé, pero de todos modos es mi turno.

Ella comenzó su propio estudio, tratando de conocerlo todo sobre él. Su piel suave, sus músculos, su vello... texturas diferentes, distintas sensaciones que conformaban lo que era

Darien. Serena se deslizó hasta el cajón de su mesilla de noche y sacó un paquetito. Los preservativos no le habían parecido nunca muy sensuales, pero cuando colocó aquél

suavemente en su sitio, ajustándolo con firmeza a su masculinidad, se dio cuenta de que podían llegar a serlo. Supo que con la persona apropiada cada movimiento formaba parte

del conjunto y podía convertirse en una parte erótica del acto amoroso. Serena se estremeció de deseo. Darien gimió y con un certero movimiento le quitó el tanga y se hundió en sus

profundidades. Ella recibió sus embistes con alegría. Necesitaba sentirlo lo más dentro posible. Necesitaba conducir aquel deseo hacia su culminación. Y de pronto, ya no era deseo. El

ritmo de Darien la llevó hasta el borde mismo de la plenitud. Serena gritó al sentir aquella sensación tan poderosa. Y ante aquel gemido primitivo, Darien gimió también, sus

movimientos se ralentizaron y luego se detuvo. Seguía hundido dentro de ella, formando parte de su ser, fundido con su piel.

-Guau -dijo con una sonrisa girándose lentamente hacia un lado.

Tal vez Darien Chiba no fuera el hombre más elocuente del mundo, pero lo cierto era que en aquel momento a Serena no se le ocurrió una forma mejor de definirlo.

-Guau -repitió hundiéndose entre sus brazos.

Darien abrazó a Serena mientras ella se dormía. Él estaba demasiado conmocionado como para descansar. Lo que acababan de compartir.. . No tenía palabras para definirlo. Le

hubiera gustado pensar que se había tratado sólo de sexo. Dos amigos compartiendo un momento especial. Compañeros de cama, como él mismo había dicho. Pero no había sido

sólo sexo. Se habían reído juntos con el asunto de los pantalones. Él nunca se había reído en medio de un momento de intimidad con una mujer. Aquello ya era en sí mismo algo

nuevo. Darien acarició un mechón de cabello . Serena Tsukino era distinta a cualquier mujer con la que había mantenido una relación. No estaba muy seguro de en qué consistía

aquella diferencia, pero estaba seguro de que era adictiva. Después de lo que acababan de hacer, Darien tendría que estar pensando ya en marcharse a casa. Nunca había pasado

la noche con una mujer, a excepción del día que se había quedado dormido en casa de Serena. Darien sabía que a menos que ella lo echara se quedaría aquella noche. Se quedaría

todo el tiempo que lo dejara. Se deslizó lentamente de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. Después volvió a meterse entre las sábanas y la atrajo hacia sí. Dormida, Serena se acunó

contra su pecho y suspiró. Darien supo que entonces él también se dormiría. Tal vez en sus sueños lograra descubrir qué era lo que hacía distinta a Serena Roxy Tsukino.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Serena se despertó con una sensación cálida y pesada. Su mente adormilada tardó un instante en averiguar el porqué. Había alguien en su cama. Más concretamente, Darien Chiba,

alias Toro, estaba tumbado a su lado. Y más concretamente... a Serena le gustaba. Aquélla era la segunda vez que se despertaba a su lado. Sonrió. y se apretó contra él hasta que

sintió su cuerpo presionándole la espalda. Darien se movió aún dormido y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Había dormido con Darien, en el sentido figurado y en el literal. Y era más

fácil comprender la parte de dormir que la otra. Aquello era sólo una amistad que se había prolongado hasta el dormitorio. Lo que hacía difícil clasificar lo que había ocurrido entre

ellos como «hacer el amor», aunque eso era exactamente lo que Serena sentía que habían hecho. Se giró para mirar al hombre que tenía al lado, y se llevó una sorpresa al verlo con l

os ojos abiertos.

-Lo siento -le dijo con una sonrisa-. No quería despertarte.

-Ya llevo un rato despierto -aseguró Darien-. Contemplando el paisaje.

-¿Paisaje?

Desde la cama no se podía ver la ventana de su dormitorio. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de a qué se refería Darien.

-Ya veo -dijo tapándose un poco la desnudez con las sábanas-. Estaba pensando en... bueno, en ponerle un nombre a lo que hemos hecho esta noche. Tú dijiste que éramos

compañeros de cama, pero se me ocurre un término mucho mejor.

-¿Y cuál es? -preguntó Darien jugueteando dulcemente con su cabello.

-Compañeros de rollo.

-¿Cómo.?

-Bueno, no podemos definimos como amantes...

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él.

Serena había esperado que se riera cuando le contara el nombre que le había dado a su relación. Pero más bien le pareció intuir un deje de enfado en su tono de voz. Ella se movió

ligeramente, dejando algo más de espacio entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no podemos definimos como amantes? -insistió Darien.

-Porque no lo somos. Tú no me amas. Yo no te amo. Nos gustamos, somos compañeros de fechorías. Amigos. Una amistad que se extiende hasta el dormitorio, ¿recuerdas?

Darien lo recordaba perfectamente. Era él quien había dicho aquella tontería la noche anterior. Y la noche anterior le parecía lógico y absolutamente apetecible ser sólo compañeros d

e dormitorio. Pero aquella mañana. .. No quería ser lógico. No quería que fueran sólo unos amigos que dormían juntos. Y no quería que lo que había hecho con Serena quedara

reducido simplemente a un término tan frívolo como «compañeros de rollo». Lo que habían compartido era... mágico. Darien parpadeó al pensar en aquella palabra. Sonaba

demasiado sentimental para lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero era precisamente el término adecuado. Mágico. Lo que habían hecho juntos era superior a cualquier cosa que él

había experimentado con anterioridad, y Serena estaba haciendo todo lo posible por restarle importancia.

-Darien, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó ella con dulzura.

-Nada -mintió él.

Serena y el habían hecho algo más que enrollarse. ¿Habían hecho el amor? Eso sonaba mucho más apropiado. Normalmente, utilizar una frase como «hacer el amor» solía darle

grima. Pero esta vez, no. Con Serena, no. Y sin embargo, no se lo dijo a ella, porque decir aquella frase en voz alta le daría un poder que no estaba muy seguro de estar dispuesto a

otorgarle. Serena se apartó más de él.

-Creo que voy a darme una ducha, si no te importa -dijo-. Está claro que tienes un mal despertar.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó Darien sin poder evitar el reproche en su tono de voz.

-Estás hosco y muy callado. Dejaré que te espabiles mientras me visto.

-De acuerdo.

Serena se enrolló la sábana alrededor del cuerpo mientras salía de la cama. Darien ni siquiera iba a tener la oportunidad de disfrutar del paisaje. Estupendo. Lo que iba a ser una

mañana prometedora no podría estar resultando peor. Serena se duchó y después se dirigió a la cocina. Reinaba una atmósfera opresiva. Darien seguía callado y ella ya no estaba

segura de que se tratara sólo de malhumor matinal. Parecía enfadado por algo. Tal vez se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho. Tal vez pensaba que ella iba a empezar a agobiarle con

demandas de novia. Mientras abría la alacena para sacar el bote de café, Serena pensó que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Ella tampoco estaba buscando una relación

estable. Eran amigos, aliados en una causa, y compañeros de rollo, nada más y nada menos. Eso no les daba ningún derecho a exigirse nada. De hecho, lo que ambos buscaban era

una relación sin compromisos. Y si aquélla era la razón por la que Darien estaba enfadado, más le valía que se le pasara. Y sin embargo, el de la noche anterior había sido el mejor

rollo de su vida. Era muy poco frecuente y muy especial estar con un hombre que la hiciera reír y al mismo tiempo temblar de deseo. Un hombre así había que cuidarlo. Pero cuidarlo

no significaba poseerlo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo con el café? -le preguntó Serena al hombre hosco y callado que estaba sentado en su cocina.

-Te recuerdo que no sabes cocinar.

-Pero puedo prepararte un cuenco de cereales -aseguró ella.

-¿Estás segura? Yo...

El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus palabras. Tal y como había comenzado la mañana, Serena había pensado que las cosas no podían ir peor. ..Y entonces volvió a sonar el timbre.

-Abre, Serena. Soy mamá. Las cosas habían ido de peor a catástrofe absoluta.

-Maldición -dijo Serena -.¿Crees que puedo fingir que no estoy en casa?

-Serena, sé que estás ahí -gritó su madre.

-No -respondió Darien-. Creo que sabe que estás aquí. Y teniendo en cuenta que tengo la Harley aparcada delante de tu casa, apuesto lo que quieras a que sabe que yo también

estoy aquí.

-Maldición.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -se ofreció.

Si Serena no estuviera tan molesta por su mal humor, habría suspirado y dicho algo parecido a «mi héroe». Pero estaba molesta. Darien se arrepentía de lo sucedido la noche

anterior y eso explicaba su actitud. Bien. Pues que se arrepintiera. Ella no había puesto ninguna esperanza en que aquella relación fuera a ser eterna.

-Serena, ¿quieres que me vaya? –repitió Darien.

-No -respondió ella negando con la cabeza-. Es mi madre. Es mi problema. Pero prepárate. Ya sabes lo que va a pensar.

-Pensará que hemos dormido juntos. ¡Ah, no! ¿Qué término has utilizado tú? «Enrollado» -dijo Darien escupiendo prácticamente la palabra-. Va a pensar que nos hemos enrollado.

-¿ Qué pasa contigo esta mañana? -preguntó Serena, harta de su actitud-. Estás de mal humor desde que te has despertado. Tal vez te arrepientas de lo que sucedió anoche, pero

no tienes de qué preocuparte. No pienso agobiarte. Tú has sentado las normas y yo estoy encantada de cumplirlas. Un rollo rápido no va a cambiar mi deseo de permanecer

independiente.

-Ve a abrir la puerta, Serena. Yo terminaré de preparar el café y podremos hablar de mi mal humor cuando tu visita se haya marchado.

-Muy bien -respondió ella dirigiéndose a la puerta con tanta alegría como si fuese camino de la guillotina.

Darien se arrepentía de la noche anterior. Seguro que iba a decirle que quería acabar con aquella farsa y con su amistad. Y Serena podría pasar sin volver a interpretar a Roxy, pero

si no volvía a ver a Darien... lo iba a echar de menos. Maldición. Y por si aquello no fuera suficiente problema, su madre estaba allí. ¿ Qué más cosas podían salir mal aquella mañana?

-Buenos días, mamá -dijo Serena abriendo la puerta-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Serena Bonnie Tsukino -respondió su madre avanzando hacia el recibidor-, ese hombre está aquí.

-Sí, así es. Creo que está en la cocina preparando café. ¿Te apetece una taza?

-No. Son las ocho de la mañana del sábado y hay un hombre en tu cocina haciendo café. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que hay algo que no está bien?

-Sí -respondió Serena tratando de aparentar seriedad-. Hay algo que no está bien. No estoy en la cocina tomándome ese café, y ya sabes que yo funciono mejor con una dosis de

cafeína circulando por mis venas.

-Mira, Serena, soy consciente de que eres una mujer adulta...

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó su hija con suavidad.

-¿Sí, qué?

-¿De verdad estás segura de lo que dices?

-Por supuesto que sí. Tú y tu hermana sois adultas, y lo último que desearía sería entrometerme en vuestras vidas.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí gritando que hay un hombre en mi cocina? ¿Por qué llevas semanas tratando de encontrarme un marido? ¿Por qué... ?

Su siguiente pregunta tendría que esperar. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

-¿Has dejado a papá fuera? -preguntó Serena.

-No, está en casa. No sabe que Darien y tú estáis prácticamente viviendo juntos. Al pobre hombre le daría un ataque al corazón si supiera que su hija está amancebada.

-Yo no estoy amancebada. Pero si no es papá, entonces quién...

Serena dejó la pregunta colgando al abrir la puerta y encontrarse frente a la madre de Darien.

-¿Señora Chiba?-dijo con voz trémula.

-Hola, Serena, ¿está Darien aquí?

-¿Darien? -preguntó la madre de Serena-. Querrá decir Toro...

-¿Toro? -repitió la señora Chiba, claramente confundida.

-El alias motero de Darien -aclaró la madre de Serena.

-Esa maldita moto... -dijo la señora Chiba entrando-. La odio. Va a tener un accidente y a matarse. ¡Pero si casi se mata arreglándome el fregadero! Un hombre que se hace una

herida debajo de un fregadero no debería ir por ahí montado en una moto. La odio, de verdad.

-No me extraña -aseguró la madre de Serena asintiendo con la cabeza podría caerse por cualquier cuesta resbaladiza.

La señora Chiba le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza. Serena sentía como si fuera Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y estuviera tomando el té con los personajes del cuento. Su madre

pensaba que Darien era un motero, y la madre de Darien pensaba que ella era una bailarina de strip-tease. Si la cena de la noche anterior había sido una locura, aquella reunión

matinal iba a resultar absolutamente desquiciante.

-Iré a buscar a Darien -dijo Serena suavemente.

Necesitaba ayuda. Tal vez estuviera enfadado, pero la mitad del problema de las madres era suyo. ¿Dónde se había metido? No se tardaba tanto en preparar café. Seguramente

estaba escondido. Pues ya podía aparecer, porque Serena estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a su propia madre a solas, pero desde luego no pensaba hacerlo también con la de

Darien.

-¿Por qué no os ponéis cómodas mientras voy a buscarlo?

-No hace falta -dijo Darien apareciendo por él pasillo.

Estaba claro que le había dado tiempo a darse una ducha rápida. Llevaba puestos los pantalones vaqueros de la noche anterior y una de las camisetas antiguas de Serena. Lo que

para ella era una prenda floja, a él le quedaba perfectamente ajustada, marcándole los músculos del pecho. Serena conocía ahora aquel pecho de primera mano, y el recuerdo la hizo

estremecerse.

-Mamá, señora Tsukino -dijo Darien-, ¿no creéis que es un poco pronto para venir de visita?

-He intentado llamarte al móvil -dijo la señora Chiba-, pero tenías puesto el contestador.

-¿Cómo has sabido dónde vive Serena, mamá?

-Lo miré en la guía telefónica -dijo antes de girarse hacia Serena-.¿No crees que sería mejor ocultar tu número, querida? Teniendo en cuenta tu trabajo...

Serena estiró el brazo y agarró la mano de Darien. Cualquier problema que pudiera haber entre ellos aquella mañana quedó olvidado. Tenían que unir fuerzas para combatir a sus

enemigos comunes. Dos enemigos a la vez, y antes de tomarse un café, era demasiado.

-Serena -dijo la señora Tsukino-, la madre de Toro tiene razón. No me había dado cuenta de que tu número está en la guía de teléfonos. Cualquiera de tus alumnos podría llamarte a

casa.

-¿Alumnos? -repitió la señora Chiba-. Alumnos. Es una buena manera de llamarlos, supongo. Tienen mucho que aprender, y por eso yo quería organizar. ..

-Mamá, ¿para qué me buscabas? -la interrumpió Darien.

-¡Ah, sí! Te ha llamado Andrew. Dijo que habías quedado con él a las siete de la mañana para no se qué de unos peces.

-Lo había olvidado por completo -aseguró girándose hacia Serena-. Habíamos quedado para ir a pescar con un grupo de compañeros de la universidad.

-Te están esperando en la bahía -añadió su madre.

-Y en cuanto a ese café... -dijo la señora Tsukino.

-Es una buena idea -contestó la señora Chiba tendré la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

Serena no quería que su madre y la señora Chiba compartieran confidencias con una taza de café, pero ambas se dirigían ya hacia la cocina. Trató de pensar en algo para detenerlas

y se aclaró la garganta, convencida de que se le ocurriría alguna idea estupenda. Comenzó a carraspear, pero no le salían las palabras. Lo intentó de nuevo en vano. Las dos

mujeres se detuvieron.

-Serena, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó su madre.

-Creo... creo que me he atragantado con algo -aseguró ella comenzando a toser.

-Darien, haz algo -dijo la señora Chiba mientras la madre de Serena se precipitaba hacia su hija.

Darien le dio un golpe en la espalda mientras ella seguía sin parar de toser. Aquello funcionaba. Las madres se habían olvidado del café y parecían preocupadas mientras la

observaban toser.

-Darien -dijo la señora Chiba cuando su hijo volvió a golpear a Serena en la espalda-, ya sé que piensas que los golpes son la solución para arreglarlo todo, pero no creo que en esta

ocasión sirvan de algo. A Serena le rascaba la garganta, así que dejó de toser y dijo:

-Creo que ya estoy mejor. Me has salvado, Darien.

-¿Lo ves? -dijo él dirigiéndole a su madre una mirada de superioridad-. Golpear sí que funciona.

-Cariño, ¿seguro que estás bien? -preguntó la señora Tsukino.

-Espera a que recupere el aliento –respondió ella con voz ronca.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo como si se estuviera recuperando de su ataque de tos, y cayó en la cuenta de que el tatuaje de Darien se estaba emborronando. Era sólo

cuestión de tiempo que su madre se diera cuenta. Era muy buena fijándose en los detalles.

-Escuchad: será mejor que baje a la bahía antes de que los chicos se vayan sin mí. Gracias por avisarme, mamá -dijo Darien guiando a su madre hacia la puerta.

-¿ y qué pasa con el café? -preguntó la señora Chiba.

-Creo que será mejor dejarlo para otro día. Yo tengo que irme, y Serena debería hacer gárgaras con algún líquido.

-¿Y si empieza a toser de nuevo? –preguntó la señora Tsukino.

-Fuera lo que fuera, las palmaditas de Darien me lo han sacado. Estoy bien. Ya tomaremos ese café en otro momento.

-Te llamaré esta semana, mamá –dijo Darien, su héroe, empujando a sus madres hacia la puerta.

-Lo mismo digo -le aseguró Serena a la suya.

-Pero...

-Gracias por venir -dijeron ambos al unísono mientras Darien las echaba literalmente por la puerta.

Serena la cerró antes de que pudieran protestar.

-Uff -dijo ella.

-Sí, uff -repitió Darien.

-Será mejor que te vayas si quieres ir a pescar.

-¿De verdad que no te importa?

-¿Importarme? ¿Por que? La gracia de esta relación es que no tenemos ningún compromiso el uno con el otro. Estamos juntos sólo cuando queremos. Sin complicaciones, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí. Compañeros de rollo -respondió él con un cierto deje que podría parecer de molestia.

-Sí -aseguró Serena-. Compañeros de rollo. Y ahora lárgate.

-Está bien. Te llamaré, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro -respondió ella con una sonrisa besándolo en la mejilla.

Siguió con la sonrisa en la boca hasta que él se marchó, y entonces se desvaneció de su rostro. Serena no sabía qué le pasaba. Aquélla era la relación perfecta. Sin complicaciones.

Estaban saliendo, pero sin salir. Podría seguir viendo sus comedias románticas y tener un buen escarceo de vez en cuando. Y a eso había que añadirle que su madre la dejaría en

paz. Eso estaba muy bien. Mejor que bien. . Entonces, ¿por qué tenía la impresión de que todo era un desastre?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

El lunes por la tarde, Serena se tomó su hora de descanso al aire libre, igual que el resto de los profesores. Los inviernos de Erie eran largos y fríos, y los días de primavera

constituían un tesoro. Darien había regresado tarde la noche anterior de su fin de semana de pesca, pero la había llamado. Ella no lo esperaba, y le había gustado mucho que lo

hiciera. Le había gustado demasiado. Porque si se sentía tan feliz al saber de él, ¿cómo se sentiría si no la llamara? Desgraciada. Y se suponía que una no tenía que sentirse

desgraciada si no llamaba por teléfono un rollo ocasional. Después de todo, el meollo de su relación era que podían permitirse el lujo de no llamar. Entonces, ¿qué le estaba

pasando? No tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, porque tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse. Lita avanzaba hacia ella con una mirada decidida en los ojos. Serena sabía que la iba a

bombardear a preguntas sobre lo ocurrido en el restaurante. Estaba prevenida, y para ello tenía pensado un plan. Había decidido ir a la ofensiva. En lugar de tratar de explicar su

atuendo, atacaría. Su compañera se acercó hasta el banco con expresión de absoluta curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar con el interrogatorio, Serena le espetó:

-Lita, ¿cómo has podido?

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó su compañera sentándose a su lado con expresión confusa.

-¿Cómo has podido ocultarme que Zafiro y tú estabais saliendo? Somos amigas, ¿no?, y se supone que las amigas se cuentan esas cosas.

-Bueno, estabas tan emocionada con tu cita que se me olvidó -aseguró Lita. Sonaba plausible, pero Serena vislumbró un gesto de culpabilidad que cruzó el rostro de Lita. Fue muy

tenue, pero lo vio.

-Ya. No querías que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera yo.

-Está bien, hablemos de ocultar cosas -dijo Lita -.Tú me hiciste creer que estabas contenta por tener una cita, cuando en realidad estabas feliz porque ibas a quedar con el hombre al

que amas.

Se detuvo un instante, como si esperara una respuesta, pero Serena fue incapaz de pensar en nada que decir. Esperaba un interrogatorio sobre su vestimenta, no sobre

el amor. Porque ella no estaba enamorada. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. -Estás enamorada -repitió Lita, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-. Y ni siquiera me lo has contado.

-Yo...

A Serena le resultó difícil terminar la frase. Parecía como si las palabras se negaran a salir, pero se forzó a hablar, esperando que Lita no notara el esfuerzo.

-No lo estoy -aseguró negando con la cabeza-. Te equivocas. Darien y yo somos amigos. «Compañeros de rollo», pensó para sus adentros. Pero no lo dijo en alto. No había ninguna

razón para darle a Lita más combustible que añadir al fuego.

-¿Amigos? He visto cómo lo mirabas. No se mira así a un amigo.

¿Qué había pasado con su plan de ataque? Era el momento de volver sobre sus pasos.

-Escucha, en cuanto a Zafiro y tú...

-Te contaré todo en cuanto me pongas al corriente de qué está ocurriendo entre Darien y tú. Y espero que esa explicación incluya por qué ibas vestida con aquellos pantalones de

cuero.

Allí estaba el comentario sobre su atuendo que estaba esperando.

-No eran de cuero -admitió Serena-. Eran de imitación. Y te sugiero que evites a toda costa ese material, sobre todo si se trata de una cita amorosa. Serena recordó su experiencia

con los pantalones y sonrió.

-¡Aja! -gritó Lita-. Ahí lo tienes. Estabas pensando en él.

-¿Cómo?

-Esa sonrisa -dijo su amiga inclinándose hacia ella-, es la prueba de que estás enamorada. Vamos, suéltalo. Y aunque aquello no había entrado en sus planes, Serena así lo hizo.

Cuando se acabó el recreo, le había contado a Lita toda la historia.

-Qué romántico -dijo su amiga exhalando un suspiro-. Y qué irónico.

-¿Irónico?

Idiota. Así le había sonado a ella el cuento mientras lo relataba. Después de todo, era una adulta. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que llevar a cabo estrategias tan elaboradas sólo para

acabar con los planes de su madre? La verdad era que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué había accedido a llevar a cabo aquel plan tan descabellado con Darien?

Porque él tenía algo especial. Se habían reído mientras compartían las descripciones para no dormir de sus madres. Y se habían reído aún más mientras planeaban su vía de escape.

Se sentía bien estando con Darien. Mejor que bien. Se sentía. ..

-Darien y tú os habéis compinchado para evitar precisamente esto.

-¿Precisamente qué? -preguntó Serena sacudiendo la cabeza para regresar a la conversación.

-Esto: enamoraros -aseguró Lita con otro suspiro llevándose la mano al corazón.

-No has entendido nada. No queríamos evitar enamoramos. Queríamos escapar de los planes de nuestras madres.

-Pero os habéis enamorado -repitió su amiga, enfatizando la palabra.

-No nos hemos enamorado. -Escucha, Roxy -le dijo Lita con cierto retintín -, puedes negarlo cuanto quieras, pero reconozco el amor en cuanto lo veo, y tú estás enamorada.

-Pero... pero... -balbuceó Serena.

No estaba enamorada de Darien. Se conocían sólo desde hacía unas pocas semanas. Por supuesto, le gustaba estar con él. Desde la primera vez que se vieron había sentido una

especie de conexión. Y tal vez lo echaba de menos cuando no estaban juntos. Y luego estaba el hecho de que no había podido dejar de pensar en él, y, lo que era aún peor, de soñar

con él. Sueños eróticos que no podían ni compararse con la sensación real y ardiente de hacer el amor con Darien. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera enamorada. O eso esperaba.

-No estoy buscando ese tipo de relación -aseguró.

-Serena, el amor no se puede planear -continuó diciendo Lita- lo que es. Tú amas a Darien.

-¿Amo a Darien? -susurró Serena como para sus adentros, sopesando las palabras para comprobar cómo sonaban al pronunciarlas. Sonaban bien. Muy bien. ¿Amaba a Darien?

¡Amaba a Darien! ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había enamorado?

-Amo a Darien -afirmó más que preguntó.

-Efectivamente -confirmó Lita con una sonrisa-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Aquélla era otra cuestión. Amaba a Darien, un hombre en busca de una relación sin complicaciones. Y, de pronto, lo que compartían parecía haberse complicado.

Darien parecía no dar crédito. Más que eso: parecía estar a punto de tirarse de los pelos cuando escuchó lo que la otra persona le estaba diciendo al otro lado del teléfono. Serena

estaba apoyada sobre el mostrador, esperando a que él se fijara en ella. Cuando la vio, él le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que esperara.

-No, señora. No hay que tomarlo oralmente. Es un supositorio. Va por vía. ..

Darien terminó su explicación y Serena sintió lástima por él. Después de todo, aquél era un asunto incómodo de explicar.

-Hola -dijo él colgando el teléfono.

-¿Un mal día? -preguntó Serena.

-Ni te lo imaginas. Estoy acostumbrado a que me hagan preguntas raras, y soy capaz de responderlas sin pestañear, pero hoy estoy yendo de una en otra. He tenido que explicarle a

una mujer que las píldoras anticonceptivas hay que tomarlas todos los días, no sólo cuando se practica sexo. Y luego ha venido una pareja que... no creo que sea necesario asustarte

a ti también -dijo tras detenerse un instante-. Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-A lo mejor traigo una receta -dijo con tono jocoso, tratando de hacerlo sonreír-. O tal vez quería verte.

Aquélla era la verdad. Desde el momento en que se le había encendido la bombilla aquella tarde, estaba ansiosa por verlo y comprobar si era cierto, si realmente estaba enamorada

de aquel hombre. Lo miró fijamente y trató de sopesar lo que sentía. ..y no pudo. Era tan inmenso y tan abrumador que no podía ser cuantificado. No tenía límites. Sólo existía un

sentimiento así de poderoso. El amor. Sí, amaba a Darien Chiba. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le decía que lo amaba o esperaba y trataba simplemente de mantener una conversación banal?

«Oye, Darien, ya no se te cala nunca la moto. Y por cierto, creo que te amo». Serena ahogó un gruñido. No, tendría que esperar a una mejor ocasión para poder decírselo.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -preguntó él-. ¿Ha vuelto a ir mi madre a tu casa?

-No, no pasa nada. Pensé que te gustaría cenar conmigo.

Cenar. Podría decírselo durante la cena. Después de todo, lo mejor sería soltarlo y terminar con el asunto. No quería preocuparse ni de las formas ni del estilo. Ni siquiera le

importaba haber cambiado los papeles. Sólo pronunciaría aquellas dos palabras; «te amo», y confiaría en que la cosa saliera bien. Sí, se lo diría durante la cena.

-Me parece muy bien. No te imaginas cuánto necesito una noche tranquila.

La idea de una velada serena y sin complicaciones me resulta muy atractiva. Serena estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar la palabra tranquila. Estaba segura de que decirle a Darien

que lo amaba no ayudaría a pasar una velada tranquila. Después de todo, el hecho de amarlo lo cambiaba todo y todo el mundo sabía que los cambios son siempre complicados. No

iba a decírselo. Tal vez Darien se diera cuenta por sí mismo. ¿Cómo podría ser de otro modo? Serena sentía como si tuviera un cartel luminoso sobre la cabeza en el que se leía: amo

a Darien. ¿Cómo podría él no darse cuenta? Haría el amor con él suave y lentamente y así lo sabría. Sí, aquél era un buen plan. Serena sonrió ante la idea y dijo:

-Bueno, veremos si podemos encontrar algo que te alivie el estrés.

-Suena estupendamente -contestó Darien susurrándole algunas sugerencias al oído.

-Darien... -susurró ella a su vez sintiendo cómo se derretía.

Si le permitía hacer lo que Darien estaba planeando, tal vez podría decirle te quiero al oído. Y tal vez él se lo susurraría a su vez a ella. Serena no pudo evitar pensar que entonces se

derretiría, pero de verdad. Sí, se lo diría.

-Me alegro mucho de que hayas pasado a verme -continuó diciendo Darien-. Quiero decir, que todo el mundo ha venido hoy a pedirme cosas: Dame esto, dame lo otro... Qué maravilla

tener una relación sin presiones como la nuestra.

Sin presiones. Si Serena decía te quiero, tal vez él se sentiría obligado a repetir aquellas palabras. Y sin duda aquello sería presionar. Maldición. No iba a decírselo. Al menos, no

aquella noche. Serena quería el momento perfecto para pronunciar aquellas palabras. La noche perfecta. Y aquélla no parecía serlo. No, no iba a decírselo.

-Perdona un segundo -dijo Darien cuando sonó el teléfono dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la farmacia.

Serena lo vio marcharse y sintió cómo se le ensanchaba el corazón, amenazando con salírsele del pecho. Se preguntó cómo podría pasarse toda la noche mirando a Darien,

escuchándolo, riéndose con él y no decirle lo que sentía. Era un sentimiento demasiado poderoso. Aunque tuviera planeado no decírselo, a lo mejor se le escapaba. Entonces las

cosas se complicarían, y Darien se sentiría presionado y nunca le diría a su vez aquellas palabras. Era una excusa y ella lo sabía, pero aunque hubiera descubierto que estaba

enamorada de Darien, no estaba muy segura de qué hacer cOn aquel sentimiento. Sintiéndose como una completa cobarde, Serena miró al mozo de farmacia y le dijo:

-Por favor, dígale a Darien que...

Dudó un instante tratando de pensar en una mentira convincente y se decidió por decir una verdad a medias.

-Dígale que ya veo que está ocupado. Dígale que se olvide de la cena y que descanse. Le llamaré... pronto. Mañana.

Serena salió a toda prisa de la farmacia antes de que Darien regresara, la encontrará allí e hiciera preguntas. Porque ella no tenía ninguna respuesta. Darien se sintió decepcionado

el lunes cuando salió de la parte de atrás de la farmacia y se encontró con que Serena se había marchado. Llevaba un día de perros hasta que la había visto. Pero ella había salido

huyendo y había cancelado la cena. ¿Porqué? Tal vez se había asustado por su mal humor. Después de todo, su relación era de lo más informal, y estaba basada en la diversión. Y

Darien no estaba de humor para reírse. Pero había sido un día de lo más estresante, y hablar con ella lo había hecho sentirse mejor. No era uno de esos días en los que todo salía

mal; era uno de esos días en los que nada salía bien. Cuando Serena se hubo marchado, las cosas habían empeorado. La necesitaba. Era un sentimiento que se iba haciendo más y

más fuerte en el interior de Darien. Estaba enganchado a ella. Y no estaba dispuesto a curarse de aquella adicción. Su comentario sobre eso de los compañeros de rollo le había

sentado mal porque no era cierto. Eran más que eso, aunque Serena no quisiera admitirlo. Al menos ella era más que eso para él, y esperaba que para Serena él también fuera más

que eso. ¿Cuánto más? Ésa era la pregunta que lo rondaba desde hacía días. Darien la había llamado aquella noche con la esperanza de convencerla de que estaba de mejor humor.

Estaba deseando verla, descubrir en qué se habían convertido el uno para el otro. Pero Serena dijo que tenía que ir a ver a su madre. Darien le había preguntado si quería que él la

acompañara, pero Serena dijo que no, que lo tenía todo bajo control. El martes él tuvo entrenamiento con el equipo de jockey, así que le dejó un mensaje en el contestador

sugiriendo que se vieran el miércoles por la noche. El miércoles por la noche Serena le dejó a él un mensaje en el contestador diciéndole que tenía la junta de profesores, y cuando

Darien le devolvió la llamada ya no la encontró. El jueves hablaron unos minutos, pero no pudieron verse porque ella le había prometido a su amiga Lita que saldrían juntas. Para

entonces, Darien ya no tenía ninguna duda de que Serena lo estaba evitando, y eso le preocupaba. El viernes no pensaba arriesgarse. No la había visto desde el lunes, y además

sólo había sido una visita fugaz. No era suficiente. La echaba de menos. Por eso el viernes aparcó la Harley frente a casa de Serena y se dirigió a la puerta. No había telefoneado

antes, en parte porque estaba harto de hablar con su contestador automático, o de escuchar la voz de Serena en el suyo, o de charlar durante apenas unos segundos. Darien sabía

cuáles eran las reglas. Se suponía que aquélla tenía que ser una relación sin complicaciones, en la que se vieran sólo cuando tuvieran tiempo y ganas. Sin ataduras. Pero él llevaba

toda la semana con ganas de verla, y hubiera encontrado el tiempo necesario, pero Serena siempre estaba ocupada. Demasiado ocupada. No necesitaba verlo con la misma urgencia

con la que él necesitaba verla a ella. Oírla. Tocarla. Estaba pensando en tocarla cuando llamó a la puerta. Serena le abrió, vestida lo más antiRoxy posible: llevaba unas mallas de

color gris, camiseta grande, el pelo revuelto... Darien nunca había visto una mujer más encantadora, más deseable, más... Había planeado decirle «Hola, Serena», aparentar

naturalidad y sentarse siguiendo las absurdas normas de cortesía, pero cuando Darien la volvió a mirar, lo único que quiso fue... La atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Pero no fue un beso de

bienvenida en la mejilla. No. Fue un beso apasionado y cargado de deseo. Ya la había besado antes, pero seguía conservando una sensación de descubrimiento y maravilla mientras

sus labios devoraban los de ella. O tal vez eran los labios de Serena los que devoraban los suyos, porque cuando se encontraron Darien sintió su deseo en respuesta al de él. Cerró

la puerta con el pie y se quitó la chaqueta sin romper el contacto. Serena lo ayudó y alzó las manos para desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Darien sintió el tenue temblor de

sus manos mientras lo intentaba. Finalmente desistió y tiró de las mangas. Los botones cayeron botando al suelo.

-No puedo creerme lo que acabo de hacer -susurró ella dejando un instante de besarlo y mirando al suelo-. Lo siento, yo...

-Olvídate de los botones -la interrumpió Darien sacándole la camiseta por la cabeza sin dejarla terminar-. Olvídate de todo menos de esto. Volvió a besarla de nuevo para impedirle

que siguiera disculpándose y la empujó suavemente hacia el sofá. Darien se giró y se dejó caer sobre él, arrastrándola consigo. Ella aterrizó sobre su pecho.

-Darien, ¿crees que será lo suficientemente grande?

-La otra vez lo fue -bromeó él, aunque sabía que se estaba refiriendo al tamaño del sofá.

Ambos prorrumpieron en una sonora carcajada, y siguieron riéndose hasta que se quedaron

sin respiración. Darien se sentía completo al lado de Serena, abrazándola, riéndose con ella. Y mientras le demostraba que el sofá podía resultar al fin y al cabo suficientemente

grande, supo también que aquello podía ser muy complicado. A él no le importaba en absoluto la complicación, y esperaba poder convencer a Serena para que a ella tampoco le

importara. Mientras hacían el amor, el significado de lo que había entre ambos fue haciéndose más y más claro para Darien. El nombre de Serena se escurrió entre sus labios como un

cántico al ritmo de sus cuerpos. Y cuando ella susurró también su nombre, Darien perdió por completo el control y los llevó a ambos hasta el límite del abismo, donde alcanzaron el

éxtasis al unísono. Se las arreglaron para acurrucarse en el sofá.

-Darien, yo te... -comenzó a decir Serena.

Pero se detuvo. Él esperó a que terminara la frase. Pero en lugar de las dos palabras que deseaba oír, que creía que Serena iba a pronunciar, la escuchó decir:

-Te quería decir que tenías razón, que era lo suficientemente grande.

Ella se rió y le acarició suavemente la barbilla con un dedo. Fue la más tenue de las caricias, pero bastó para despertar el deseo de Darien.

-Tal vez deberíamos damos una ducha y terminar de discutir este asunto del tamaño -aseguró él con una mueca.

-Ésa es una oferta que ninguna chica podría rechazar.

Se dirigieron a la ducha, riéndose como un par de chiquillos. Darien sabía que tenía que decirle que las cosas habían cambiado para él, que no quería ser sólo un compañero de rollo,

que quería más. Lo quería todo. «Por la mañana», se dijo a sí mismo mientras deslizaba las manos enjabonadas por el lujurioso cuerpo de Serena. A la mañana siguiente se lo diría

todo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

-Buenos días -murmuró Darien en su oído.

Serena se estrechó más contra él sin decir nada, principalmente porque su primer impulso fue soltar las palabras que había decidido no soltar, al menos hasta que hubiera

encontrado el mejor momento de decirlas. Si no las decía en el instante adecuado, Darien podría marcharse. Después de todo, en ningún momento habían hablado de amor. Darien

estaba jugueteando con su pelo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Le gustaba aquella sensación. Estar entre sus brazos. Levantarse el sábado por la mañana con él en la cama. Lo

había echado mucho de menos la semana anterior, pero se había mantenido alejada porque tenía miedo... miedo de soltar aquellas dos palabras y estropearlo todo. Las tenía allí, en

la punta de la lengua, pero las sujetó con fuerza para no asustar a Darien.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí tumbada toda la mañana? -le preguntó él con una mueca.

-Puede -contestó Serena, felicitándose por no pronunciarlas.

Tal vez podría seguir con él y no decirlas, al menos no hasta que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que Darien se las dijera a su vez. Si le diera algo de tiempo, tal vez él llegaría también

a amarla.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó Darien.

-Sí.

-¿Te atreverías a probar mis bollos?

-Yo te... -comenzó a decir antes de morderse el labio inferior-. Yo te... te estaría muy agradecida. Estoy deseando probar tu cocina.

Qué palabras tan escurridizas. Casi tan escurridizas como aquel sentimiento que le había robado el corazón y no se lo devolvía. Durante una décima de segundo Darien pareció casi

decepcionado. ¿Tal vez esperaba que ella se hubiera ofrecido a preparar los bollos? Aquella expresión desapareció enseguida, y en su lugar, él sonrió.

-Quizá después de reponer fuerzas con el desayuno podríamos regresar aquí y. ..

Darien le susurró sus planes al oído suave y dulcemente. Serena deseó que preparara rápido los bollos, porque su oferta sonaba muy, muy tentadora.

-Yo te...

Maldición. Allí estaban de nuevo aquellas palabras.

-Te estaré esperando.

¿Cómo demonios iba a desayunar y volver a hacer el amor con Darien sin pronunciarlas? Tal vez se las arreglara para conseguir no decirle cuánto lo quería, lo guapo que estaba

conduciendo su Harley, cuánto le gustaba que le contara cómo le había ido el día, cómo le divertía pasarse una velada entera hablando de la esencia de las comedias románticas, y

cuánto le gustaba verlo vestido de motero o de farmacéutico. Serena decidió entonces que debía olvidarse de todo. Olvidarse de planear el momento. Olvidarse de buscar la ocasión

perfecta. Sería valiente y sencillamente se lo diría. Había muchas cosas de Darien que le gustaban, y no podía contenerse ni un minuto más.

-Darien, tengo que decirte una cosa. Me he pasado toda la semana buscando la mejor manera de hacerlo, y he llegado a la conclusión de que no existe la mejor manera. Es algo

importante.

De pronto, las palabras que querían salir a toda prisa, se detuvieron.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Darien cuando el silencio comenzó a hacerse incómodo.

Serena reunió todas sus fuerzas y dijo:

-Yo te...

Sonó entonces el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién demonios llamaría a las ocho de la mañana de un sábado, interrumpiendo su momento perfecto?

-Mamá -murmuró pensando que no podía tratarse de nadie más libraré de ella. Serena Bonnie Tsukino, alias Roxy, había tenido suficiente. No estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo la

diana de la pistola nupcial de su madre ni un minuto más. Tampoco iba a seguir buscando el momento perfecto para decirle al hombre que amaba que lo amaba. Se armaría de valor

en ambos casos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Darien saliendo de la cama.

-No -respondió ella levantándose a su vez y poniéndose la bata-. Empieza a hacer el desayuno. Yo me libraré de ella. Toma -dijo abriendo el armario y sacando un albornoz para él.

-Buena suerte -dijo Darien besándola en la mejilla.

Él se dirigió a la cocina y Serena se encaminó hacia la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió, se quedó boquiabierta.

-Buenos días, Serena, querida -dijo la señora Chiba. A su lado, Ikuko Tsukino.

-Buenos días, cariño -repitió su madre besándola en la mejilla-. Gea y yo nos hemos encontrado en la entrada. Ya sabes lo que dicen: las grandes mentes tienen las mismas ideas. He

traído rosquillas.

- Y yo he preparado esta mañana unos pasteles caseros -dijo la señora Chiba.

Serena pensó que la idea de que las dos madres volvieran a visitarlos de nuevo era más terrorífica que los pasteles caseros de la señora Chiba.

-Yo... esto... -balbuceó tratando de encontrar algo que decir.

Estaba decidida a enfrentarse a su madre, pero no tenía coraje suficiente para encararse a las dos. Necesitaba refuerzos. Necesitaba a Darien.

-Vamos, Gea -dijo su madre mientras ella y la señora Chiba entraban en la casa.

-¿Darien sigue en la cama? -preguntó su madre sin esperar respuesta.

-Mamá... -le escuchó decir Serena a Darien desde la cocina cuando entraron las dos mujeres.

Serena supo que lo único que podía hacer era seguirlas, y eso fue lo que hizo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza, pero no fue capaz de sentirse avergonzada por ello. Tenía

demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y dos palabras importantes que pronunciar, pero no habría modo de decirlas con sus madres allí.

-Serena, tu madre ha traído rosquillas y la mía ha hecho pasteles -dijo Darien con una mueca.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho.

-Bueno, ¿y qué os trae por aquí tan temprano un sábado por la mañana? -preguntó él mientras servía cuatro tazas de café.

-Yo he venido a decirle a Serena que deje su trabajo -dijo la madre de Darien-. Estoy muy preocupada, y creo que no puede continuar así. Estoy segura de que su madre estará de

acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Dejar su trabajo? ¡Por supuesto que no estoy de acuerdo! Al menos Serena tiene un trabajo estable y cobra todos los meses. En cambio, tu hijo lo único que hace todo el día es dar

vueltas por ahí con esa moto.

-Odio esa moto -reconoció la señora Chiba.

Sonó el teléfono, y Serena lo descolgó al instante.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Serena -dijo Michiru-. Estoy pensando que debería ir a casa. Mamá dice que ese tal Toro está causando problemas y. ..

La discusión sobre motos y empleos que habría que dejar continuaba. Michiru seguía expresándole sus temores a través del teléfono. Darien parecía tan perdido como Serena. La

profesora que había en ella cobró vida. Serena se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y chistó para mandarlos callar. Tres pares de ojos Se clavaron de inmediato en ella.

-¡Ya basta! -gritó.

Luego volvió a colocarse el auricular en la oreja.

-Michiru, te llamaré más tarde. No vengas a casa. Todo está bajo control. Y colgó el teléfono.

-Mamá, señora Chiba -continuó diciendo-, estoy harta de este juego. Las cosas no son lo que parecen. Yo...

Serena miró a Darien y vio que él le hacía un pequeño gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Todo empezó en el bar de Andrew después de una de esas horrendas citas que me habías preparado, mamá. Estaba hasta el moño.

-Yo también, mamá -intervino Darien-. Toda esa historia de que estuviste a punto de morir al darme a luz, y que a cambio sólo quieres un nieto... y también estaba harto de que

intentaras liarme con chicas.

-Eso, el concertar citas -repitió Serena -. ¿Te acuerdas de Malachite, mamá? Malachite y Serena.

-Mi hija tiene ideas muy peculiares respecto a los nombres que casan juntos -explicó la señora Tsukino-. En cambio, Darien y Serena pegan, ¿no te parece, querida?

-O Roxy y Toro -añadió la señora Chiba-. Esos nombres también casan bien juntos. ¿No te parece, Ikuko?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Gea.

Lo sabían. Sus madres sabían la verdad. Serena lo vio reflejado en sus ojos.

-Pero por mucho que mi hija se fije en los nombres -continuó diciendo la señora Tsukino-, yo tengo que decir que para mí es más importante centrarse en las profesiones. Y creo que

un farmacéutico y una profesora pegan tanto como...

-Un motero y una bailarina de strip-tease.

-Bailarina exótica -corrigió Darien a su madre antes de que lo hiciera Serena.

-Así que las dos sabéis que era todo una farsa -murmuró ella tomándole de la mano.

-Por supuesto. Somos mujeres inteligentes y despiertas que supimos ver más allá de vuestra actuación -aseguró la señora Chiba.

-Pero no todo es mentira -dijo la señora Tsukino con sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Serena.

-Miraos: los dos unidos contra nosotras, con las manos enlazadas, durmiendo juntos... estáis enamorados -aseguró su madre con voz triunfal.

-No puedo hablar en nombre de Darien, pero lo que yo siento por él es algo que no voy a discutir con vosotras dos. De hecho, ya es hora de que os marchéis. Ya os habéis

entrometido bastante. Darien y yo vamos a arreglar las cosas a solas.

-Pero querida, hay momentos en los que una hija necesita a su madre.

-Tienes razón, mamá. Pero éste no es uno de ellos -aseguró Serena empujando a las dos mujeres suavemente hacia la puerta por la visita.

-Pero... -dijeron las dos madres al unísono.

-Pero nada. Darien y yo somos adultos. Lo que ocurra a partir de ahora en nuestra relación es cosa nuestra.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la apuesta, ¿sabes, cariño? -dijo su madre dulcemente-. Quiero que seas feliz, y creo que Darien es tu hombre.

-Ya lo sé, mamá -contestó Serena besándola en la mejilla. Cerró la puerta tras ellas y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. Esperaba que cuando pronunciara aquellas palabras Serena

admitiera que él también la amaba, o que al menos estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a su relación.

-¿Ya se han ido? -preguntó él.

-Sí.

-Vaya -comentó Darien alzando una ceja-. ¿Crees que nos dejarán en paz ahora que saben la verdad?

-No -respondió ella con una sonrisa-. Creo que ambas volverán a la carga mañana.

-Bueno... -dijo Darien, buscando algo de qué hablar-. ¿Sigues queriendo esos bollos?

-No, creo que no.

-Antes me dijiste que querías hablar de algo.

-Yo...

Serena se estaba acobardando. Allí estaba él, de pie en medio de su cocina, y lo único que ella quería hacer era arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle que lo quería. Se armó de valor. Pero

antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras, Darien dijo:

-Que ellas lo sepan no significa que lo nuestro... quiero decir, que no hay ninguna razón para que dejemos de vermos. Me gusta estar contigo.

Allí estaba ella, dispuesta a entregarle su corazón, a decirle que le faltaba el aire cuando no lo tenía cerca, y lo único que Darien decía era que le gustaba estar con ella.

-No creo que las cosas puedan seguir como hasta ahora -comenzó a és de todo, parte de la razón por la que estábamos juntos ya no existe

- Nuestras madres lo saben.

-Pero lo que tenemos funciona, Serena, querida.

-¡No me llames «Serena, querida»! -gritó ella -estoy aquí, dispuesta a decirte que te amo, y tú sigues hablando de nuestro estúpido acuerdo y de nuestra relación sin ataduras.

Bueno, pues yo quiero ataduras. Quiero alguien que me llame cada día, no cuando le apetezca. No, lo retiro: quiero un hombre al que le apetezca llamarme todos los días. Pero tú no

buscas eso. Eso sería complicarse la vida. Está bien. Está muy bien, Iré a buscar a un hombre al que no le importe complicarse.

-¿Crees que puedes sustituirme así de fácil? -susurró Darien acercándose más-. ¿Crees que encontrarás otro hombre al que no le importe ver comedias románticas, que sepa quitarte

los pantalones de cuero falso... y que te ame como yo?

-Estoy segura de que habrá más hombres a los que les guste ese tipo de películas. Y en cuanto a los pantalones Serena se detuvo un instante, dudando de si había oído bien.

-Repítelo.

-Sé cómo quitarte los pantalones de cuero falso -repitió él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Esa parte, no -contestó Serena agarrándolo de la solapas del albornoz.

-No me importa ver comedias románticas siempre y cuando haya algo de sangre.

-No. Esa parte tampoco -insistió ella. Sentía como si el corazón le fuera a explotar de alegría.

-Ah. ¿Que te amo? -preguntó Darien con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Esa parte.

-Te amo.

Darien la besó, y Serena pudo comprobarlo. La amaba.

-Pero tú dijiste que querías una relación sin complicaciones... -dijo ella apartándose de él.

-Serena, nada en mi vida ha sido fácil desde que te conocí. De hecho, ésta es la relación más complicada que he tenido nunca, y no podría ser más feliz. O mejor dicho, lo sería si me

hicieras un pequeño favor.

-¿De qué se trata?

Serena haría cualquier cosa que él le dijera. Era el hombre al que amaba.

-Pronuncia las palabras. Todavía no me las has dicho, ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad? Qué descuido por mi parte. Darien Toro Chiba, te amo. Creo que te amo desde la primera vez que nos vimos en el bar de Andrew.

Y de pronto estaba entre los brazos de Darien, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho. Era tan feliz que sentía que iba a estallar.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa? –preguntó Darien-. Que tu madre ha ganado la apuesta.

-No, no es así. Se apostaron que yo me casaría antes de... Serena alzó la vista y vio la intención reflejada en sus ojos.

-Una palabra más, eso es lo que necesito.

-La respuesta es sí.

-¿Llamamos a nuestras madres? Seguramente siguen en la entrada tratando de decidir cuál debe ser el próximo paso.

-Luego -dijo Serena.

Su madre se volvería como loca con la noticia, y se pondría insoportable tratando de organizar la boda. Serena recordó lo mal que había salido todo cuando intentó planear la de su

hermana.

-Mi madre tendrá que esperar un poco. Antes tenemos que hacer otra cosa.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Darien acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo.

-Adivínalo -susurró ella besándolo apasionadamente.

Se olvidaron de todas las preocupaciones. Se concentraron sólo en amarse. Después de todo, aquello era lo único importante.


	12. Chapter 12

Epílogo

-Les presento a los novios y a las novias anunció el padre Alan cuando las dos parejas entraron en el salón del hotel.

-Que se besen, que se besen –coreó la multitud.

Ikuko Tsukino vio cómo su hija, su inteligente y preciosa hija, besaba a su recién estrenado marido. Suspiró levemente. Fue un suspiro callado y educado. Nada que ver con los

sorbidos escandalosos que Luna estaba haciendo mientras Mina y su marido tejano se besaban. Luna la había llamado tres semanas atrás para decirle que Mina se iba a casar. Le

habló y le habló de sus planes de boda... planes que nunca llegaron a realizarse. Una parte de Ikuko se sintió mal cuando se enteró de que Mina y su tejano se habían casado en

secreto. Estuvo a punto de resignarse a perder la apuesta. Pero entonces recordó que una ceremonia civil no contaba. Técnicamente había ganado. Pero por alguna razón, Serena

siempre se había sentido unida a Mina, aunque no se conocían.

Michiru y Mina se habían hecho amigas, y a través de ella, Serena y Mina habían terminado hablando e ideando aquel diabólico plan. Mina y su marido habían compartido la ceremonia,

bendiciendo su unión civil al mismo tiempo que Serena y Darien se casaban. Ikuko volvió a suspirar mientras las parejas se deslizaban por la pista de baile. Vio a Michiru y a Haruka. Y

allí estaba Rei, la maravillosa organizadora de bodas, y Nicholas. Estaban todos. Suspiró de nuevo.

-Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, ¿verdad? -dijo Luna.

-Si, así es -contestó Ikuko pasando el brazo por el hombro de su amiga- parecen muy felices.

-Hablando de felicidad, por lo que respecta a la apuesta. ..

-Sí, ya sé que al celebrarse hoy las dos ceremonias hay un empate -aseguró Ikuko asintiendo con la cabeza- las chicas lo han planeado así adrede.

-Nuestras hijas son más pillas de lo que imaginábamos.

-Han salido a sus madres.

-Supongo que sí -reconoció Ikuko con una sonrisa.

-Pero creo que deberíamos irnos.

-¿Irnos?

-A la montaña. De vacaciones, unos días. Ya he hablado con Setsuna, y también le apetece. Y he pensado que se lo podrías decir también a tu consuegra, Gea Chiba, y así seríamos

cuatro para jugar al pinacle.

-Oh, Luna, eso sería maravilloso -aseguró Ikuko abrazándola-. Lo pasaremos fenomenal. Y nos merecemos unas vacaciones, después de todo lo que nos han hecho trabajar las

niñas.

-Estupendo. Porque dentro de poco ya no podré marcharme.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Ikuko.

-Porque estoy segura de que mi Mina y Yaten me darán un nieto enseguida.

-La madre de Darien me estaba contando que tiene pensado ser abuela a principios del año que viene, porque al parecer su hijo le debe un nieto, ya que estuvo a punto de matarla

al ía estar muy segura, así que estoy convencida de que seré abuela, antes que tú.

-¿Quieres apostar? -preguntó Luna.

Ikuko miró hacia el salón lleno de gente a la que quería. Ahora que las dos chicas estaban felizmente casadas era el momento de aumentar la familia.

-Por supuesto -respondió con una sonrisa.

Fin


End file.
